


Creepy (But, Okay)

by innerempire



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Confident Peter, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminization, Happy Ending, Incest Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Was Born With A Vagina, Peter has a vagina in this, Porn With Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Stealthing, They're both just crazy smitten with each other, Twink Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Peter signs up for a membership at Steve's gym, and things spiral from there when Steve finds himself utterly smitten with the kid.(Sort of inspired by 'You' on Netflix!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I say anything else, this is a boypussy!Peter fic. If it's not your cup of tea, please, please, please do not read it. Thank you.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this ever since I watched 'You'. Like, I feel like Steve could be sort of Joe-ish because he's honestly the last person you'd expect to stalk and kill someone. Of course, no one's going to end up dead in this (maybe). It doesn't follow the show to a T, just some parts of it. Like, the general creepiness of Steve stalking Peter, scaring off other guys and the sorts. But I am in no way condoning Steve's actions in this fic. This is simply fiction, and not to be taken seriously!

''Steve, mind manning the counter for ten minutes? I need to see to this.'' Steve, who's been poring over the latest designed posters promoting their gym, raises his thumb up at Bucky.

Setting up his own gym was hands down the best business venture Steve had gone into, and after three years of slogging it out, this place was one of the most frequented venues (out of all the other gyms available) for working out. They had some of the best personal trainers (Natasha and Carol were decently well-known for their kick ass workouts), offered a myriad of classes (ranging from kickboxing, yoga and the sorts), fancier equipment and Steve would like to think that it's a safe environment for customers to pursue a healthier lifestyle. Steve slips behind the counter and takes a seat, gaze sweeping around the area. Tuesday nights were usually pretty quiet, and being a twenty-four gym, it wasn't odd for it not to be almost empty when it was close to one in the morning. 

''Uh, hey, sorry-'' An almost sheepish tone distracts him, and Steve switches his attention to the person speaking to him.

''Hey.'' Steve plasters on a friendly smile at the boy before him. ''How can I help you?'' Inwardly, he thanks Bucky for disappearing god-knows-where because the kid's painfully  _cute._ To the point where Steve feels sort of self-conscious because he's been at the gym since six in the evening and still cooling off from working out with a client an hour and a half ago. He hopes that he doesn't smell odd or anything, because that's the last thing he wants.

The kid fiddles with the strap of his gym duffel bag, reciprocating with a sweet smile of his own, ''I'd like to sign up for the membership. I actually attended the trial HIIT cardio class the past two weeks and it was  _amazing._ Like, Ms Romanoff totally whooped our asses into shape.'' He adds on enthusiastically. ''Plus, this place is so much nicer than the gym I used to go to. Nearer too!''

Steve thanks whatever higher power there is up there that the kid's decided to frequent his gym instead because that means, there's higher chances of him seeing him around. ''Am glad you enjoyed it. As it is, we're having a promotion for our nine-week HIIT cardio class, so you might want to check that out.'' Steve pulls up the application form on the iPad before handing the device over. ''Just fill up this membership form here and I'll help process it.''

He's trying  _very_ hard to remain professional and not openly ogle the guy; clad in a pair of black gym [shorts ](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/VEQKING-Women-Fitness-Sports-Running-Shorts-Female-Loose-Striped-Pants-Pure-Cotton-Gym-Sweatpants-Workout-clothes/32801857893.html)striped at the sides and a cropped workout [sweatshirt ](https://www.amazon.com/SamMoSon-Sweatshirt-Varsity-Striped-Drawstring-Pullover/dp/B07J2D1BM9)that shows off the glint of something hanging from his navel. Christ, _a navel piercing_. He could see the hint of a flat toned stomach, and while Steve didn't want to assume that the boy was vain or something like that...he clearly seems like the sort who takes great care of his appearance. French manicure nails and all that. It's not like Steve hasn't seen his fair share of pretty/good-looking customers in fitting workout outfits, but this kid's hundred percent his _type_. The kind that he jacks off to when he's watching porn. 

''Don't mean to sound nosy, but isn't this a weird time to join a gym? Not that I'm complaining, but it's nearly two in the morning.'' Steve asks conversationally, anything to distract his gaze from straying. 

''I'm not so good with sleep, so I always end up working out at odd hours. My body clock's been really shitty since I shifted here to start college a few months ago.'' The kid sighs as he fills out the fields in the application form. ''Tried everything from yoga to meditation. Mindful breathing and all that. I'm just always keyed up, so might as well put that energy to good use.''

College. Which meant that he was probably eighteen, contributing to about an age difference of twenty years since Steve has already hit thirty-eight.

''Yeah, well, sleep when you're dead and all.''  _Could you get any more lame, Rogers? Seriously? Was that the best that you could come up with?_

But the kid actually  _laughs_  and Steve feels all sorts of funny (in a good way),''It's from that Bon Jovi song, right? ''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead''. Man, I _love_ that song.'' The iPad is handed back to Steve and he quickly scans the information to make sure everything is in order. As expected, the kid was only eighteen and from his address, stayed about a ten minutes walking distance from the gym.  _Perfect._

''I'm surprised you actually know that song. Not a lot of college kids to.''

The other leans against the counter, corners of his lips quirking up into a playful smile, ''Maybe I've just got a keen interest for things much older than I am.''

There's no mistaking that he's flirting with Steve, but then again, he doesn't want to read too much into it just in case he's wrong. It doesn't take long for him to process the kid's application and by the time he's done, Bucky's already making his way over.

''Right, that's done. We're no longer issuing gym membership cards, so all you have to do is download the app and scan the QR code against the reader when you enter. Same thing when you leave once you're done.'' Steve explains, ignoring Bucky's presence next to him.

''Great! Thank you so much...'' The boy trails uncertainly.

''Steve.''

''Thanks a lot, Steve. I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll see you around soon. I'm Peter, by the way. Wait, you probably know that from the application form. But, yeah, see you around!''

Steve definitely gets an eyeful of Peter's toned ass when he turns to leave the gym, the shorts he had on doing nothing to conceal just how pert it was. It wasn't obscenely plumped up or anything like that- Bucky clears his throat pointedly.

''...what is it?''

''Stare any longer and I'll have to get the mop. But, huh, he is cute. In a very twink-like sort of way. God, you're really a sucker for the pretty boys, aren't you?''

''He knows Bon Jovi.'' But Steve knows better than to hope  _too_ much. ''But, he's also far too young for me. Kid's only eighteen.''

Okay, so Steve hadn't noticed that, but everyone says that he's mostly oblivious to a lot of things. 

''Kid was staring at your biceps like he wanted you to pull him into a choke hold.'' Then, Bucky jokingly slaps him on the shoulder. ''Then again, don't forget that you've got a wife waiting for you at home.''

Right, he didn't mention that he's been married, did he? 

x.x.x

Steve tries not to think about the kid, but he's hoping that they'll cross paths the next few days. He's not disappointed when he spots Peter walking up to the counter on Thursday; black shades stylishly perched on the top of his head, a light dusting of pink fanning across his cheeks from being out in the afternoon heat. His shorts are pastel pink today, further accentuating the milkiness of his skin. Steve's glad that he's situated behind the counter and wearing a loose pair of sweats, because he's definitely not planning on embarrassing himself.

''Hey, so, I might not need your help with something again.'' Peter says as soon as they're within talking distance, leaning comfortably against the counter.

''I'll be glad to help in any way possible.''

''Right. Between the apple-kale juice and the celery juice, which one should I go for?'' Peter gestures to the gym's very own juice bar situated at the other side. 

Steve lowers his tone conspiratorially and leans in, ''Don't tell Banner I said this, but the kale juice he makes tastes like sweaty socks. I say, go for the celery juice.''

Peter hides his giggles behind a palm, though his face scrunches up later at the mention of sweaty socks, ''Ew, that's  _gross,_ Steve. Now I'm never going to want to drink kale again. I mean, what if he puts actual  _socks_ in there? Ugh, you've scarred me for life.''

''Hey, you're in pretty good shape. I'm sure there's no harm skipping a kale juice or two.''

''I'm glad you think so. Not like it was difficult or anything like that. Just had to sacrifice a cat and a human limb to the Gods above to bless me with this body.'' The other tries his best to maintain a straight face, but Steve can see that he's already fighting back laughter. ''And maybe drink the blood of fifteen virgins or so.''

Steve fixes him with a mock wary look, ''...I feel like it isn't too late for me to revoke your gym membership.''

They chat for awhile more before Peter has to excuse himself for his first HIIT cardio session. Steve doesn't want to read too much into it, but he can't help but to think that Peter and he hit it off quite well. The kid seems to find most (if not all) of his dad jokes hilarious, even laughing so hard that he nearly snorts apple-celery juice up his nose. Not to mention that he's not like some of the annoying college kids who frequent the gym; acting all boisterous and loud-mouthed, hogging the machines even though they can barely do shit. There's no harm in getting to know Peter better, was there? It wasn't as if Dayna (his wife) would ever find out what he got up to behind her back. She was occupied as it is with her own job as a preschool educator, and with the odd hours he kept at the gym, she wouldn't suspect anything. 

As the days go by, Steve sees Peter more often. Peter's not kidding when he had mentioned that sleep didn't come easily, especially since he usually frequents the gym at odd timings (after midnight). It's come to a point where Steve's been taking off more evening shifts just so he can be around whenever Peter's there. If Bucky notices anything amiss, his best friend doesn't mention anything. It's only natural that they get closer once they start seeing each other more often; Steve sharing workout tips, helping Peter with his form when it comes to the toning exercises. Steve enjoys the fact that their conversations aren't only limited to exercise-related stuff. Peter's impressively knowledgeable about a lot of things and the both of them take great pleasure in discussing which books they find interesting after Steve notices a dogged-ear copy of one of Neil Gaiman's novels in the boy's duffel bag.

It's only after two weeks that Steve thinks,  _fuck it._ It's three in the morning and Peter's just about done with his workout, ready to leave when Steve finally gathers up his courage. He's been sitting on the question of whether he should ask the boy out for coffee or something, because really, this entire thing could backfire spectacularly in his face.

''Do you like coffee?''

''Do I  _like_ coffee?'' Peter repeats. ''I  _breathe_ coffee. I have coffee as blood in my veins. I'm just kidding, but yes, I do like coffee.''

 _Here goes nothing._ ''There's a pretty decent coffee joint at the next block. We could go there after your HIIT class on Wednesday, if you'd like.''

Peter seems pleasantly surprised by the offer, ''That'd...yeah, that'd be nice.'' For someone who's generally quite confident, the boy sounds shy all of a sudden. ''I'll see you Wednesday then.'' He digs around in his bag and finally slips his phone out, handing it to Steve. ''I'm just going to be really bold right now and ask you for your number. If this is going where I think it's going.''

Steve keys in his number, grateful that he makes it a point not to wear his wedding ring to the gym. Peter's all smiles when he sees Steve doing so, and the smile that flashes in the older male's direction is  _definitely_ flirtatious and bordering on coy. Steve's been harboring far too much indecent thoughts and he's not ashamed to admit that he's been jerking off far more than usual thanks to Peter. Imagining what it'd be like to have those gorgeous manicured fingers wrapped daintily around his cock, dragging his foreskin back.  Fuck, he can't help it, alright? The boy was a fucking living wet dream. And it wasn't helping that his outfits kept getting skimpier...shorts so  _tight_ that Steve nearly bumped into a punching bag that one time when Peter started doing squats.

''I'll see you Wednesday, Steve.''

''Yeah.'' Steve bites the inside of his cheek so that he doesn't end up grinning like an utter idiot. ''See you, kid.''

x.x.x


	2. It's Not Wrong (If You're Not Caught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy enough figuring out the password to Peter's phone, considering that it's so typical. But firstly, he deactivates whatever setting that might pinpoint the location of the phone. The four digit password is his birth year (Steve recalls that information easily enough), allowing him access to everything. Social media, Whatsapp, his photo gallery...an abundance of data that Steve's hungry to consume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Do tell me what you think about this :) Honestly, trying to paint Steve as a creepy/stalker-ish is kinda difficult because really...he doesn't look like it. But I'm having a lot of fun writing this since it's totally self-indulgent HAHA. Do leave comments <3

To say that Steve isn't disappointed when Peter texts him on Wednesday to cancel would be a complete lie. He's spent the past few days looking forward to it, having to remind himself that as the older one here, perhaps he should put in more effort in playing it cool.

_Peter: Hey, is it okay if we take a rain check for today? I'm so sorry, but something came up._

_Steve: Sure. Everything alright?_

Three hours since Steve had sent that text and he had yet to receive a reply. Steve sits back in his chair, gaze straying to the desktop in his office. He had Peter's address in the system. There wouldn't be any harm whatsoever to just casually walk past the area, right? He was just being concerned about a friend.

 _I don't have to tell you that that's absolutely creepy,_ the voice in his mind supplies unhelpfully.

Mind made up, Steve seeks Natasha out and calls in a favor for her to watch the place for him until she gets back. She easily agrees without asking any question. If it was Bucky...let's just say that he wouldn't have allowed Steve to slip off so easily. He shrugs on a jacket and on a whim, grabs a cap from his locker on the way out. Not exactly the best disguise, but it wasn't as if Steve was planning to be seen (or caught) by Peter.

_But...it's not wrong if you don't get caught._

It's a quick ten minute walk to the kid's apartment and as he nears the area, his footsteps slow down. For a first-year college student, it's certainly a fancy apartment; situated in a prime area (near the subway and other amenities), and from the wide windows, Steve can see that the living room is tastefully furnished. Definitely  _not_ a typical college kid apartment. There Peter stood in the living room, looking right at home in a pair of cream lacy sleep shorts and a spaghetti-strap tank top, gesturing in agitation with his hands as he spoke into the phone. A couple of seconds later, he ends the call and hurls the phone onto the couch, frustration clear on his boyish features. 

Steve's careful to keep himself hidden. A part of him was relieved, for he had thought that Peter might have lied to him about something cropping up. He's distracted by the vibration of his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

_Peter: Hey, sorry for the late reply. It's just...someone who got on my nerves. Can we meet tomorrow? My last class ends at 3. I was really looking forward to today, but I didn't want to ruin our date with my shitty mood._

_Date._ Peter had used the word 'date'  _and_ had even been looking forward to today. It lifts Steve's mood up and alright, so maybe he's a little too mature (age wise) to be acting like such a giddy teenager, but hey, he feels like it's justified.

_Steve: Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow._

From where Steve's standing, he sees Peter break out into a relieved smile where he's standing in the middle of the living room.  _Fuck, he's cute._

He stands there until Peter disappears from view.

x.x.x

Bucky's far too sharp for his own good.

He corners Steve in the changing room at the end of their shift when he spots him getting ready. Casually leaning against the locker, his best friend asks, ''Isn't your wife out of a town on a excursion for teachers or something?''

''Uh huh.'' Steve answers distractedly, shrugging on a black motorcycle leather jacket over his plain grey t-shirt.

Bucky cocks an eyebrow at the reply, ''...and you're celebrating by spraying on a shit ton of cologne? Also, don't think think I didn't notice your motorcycle in the parking lot.'' He points out before Steve can get a reply in. ''You've not taken your baby out ever since Dayna told you she doesn't want you riding it.'' Steve's wife was incessantly worried about him getting into an accident and had firmly put her foot down about him riding his motorbike after they had gotten married. There were plenty of disagreements regarding it. So, in an attempt to placate her, Steve had finally relented.

''You've got a date, but... _who_?''

Steve doesn't answer. He doesn't have to because Bucky knows him well enough.

It finally hits Bucky, ''It's that kid, right? Peter?'' Further silence confirms it. ''Shit. Seriously? I thought you weren't serious about hitting on him!''

''It's just coffee. Two friends hanging out. Talking about stuff that we both have interest in.''

''...uh huh.'' The other is obviously not convinced. ''You know that's a load of bullshit. Look, I'm in no position to stop you from doing whatever the hell you want. But remember when Dayna nearly found out about your brief fling with Peggy? How is she by the way?''

''That was  _five_ years ago, Buck. She's happily married, by the way. They even adopted a kid.'' Steve checks the time on his phone. ''Right, anything else you wanna add in?''

''...why do you always get the cute ones?''

x.x.x

Steve's ten minute too early, but that's fine and he picks out a table first at the coffee joint, seat facing the door so that he can spot Peter walking in. The kid arrives right on time, a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he spots Steve.

''I  _almost_ didn't recognize you for a second. '' Is the first thing that Peter says as he carefully sets his Hermes  _(kid's got taste)_  crossbody bag on the table, occupying the vacant seat opposite of the other. ''Like, I'm so used to seeing you in gym clothes. You look great, by the way.'' It sounds completely genuine coming from Peter.

Steve's very appreciative of what the kid has on as well. High waisted ripped jeans with a Doctor Strange cartoon t-shirt tucked into it, and a denim jacket shrugged over it. He's starting to think that the kid doesn't have a problem making any outfit look fashionable. Still, he notices how worn out Peter looks; eyes swollen (from crying? lack of sleep), and when Peter places his hands on the table, Steve notices the light bruise around the male's left wrist.

But it's not his place to ask (yet).

You know that feeling when you connect so  _well_ with someone that it feels like you've known each other for a far longer time? And that times flies without you realizing it? There's so much to talk about; Peter's classes at MIT, their shared love for thriller movies and haunted hour and  _more._ He loves how Peter's just so easily amused that he nearly spill coffee on himself at a joke Steve makes.

''This is nice.'' Peter says suddenly, wrapping slender fingers adorned with rings around his mug. His nails are painted lilac today. ''I've been so stressed over classes and my-'' He cuts himself off, hastily adding it after, ''You're so fun to be around with, Steve. I mean, even if you're older and all. Like a legit adult, you know?''

''Yeah, thanks for reminding that I'm old. Appreciate it.''

In a flirtatious gesture, Peter jokingly slaps Steve on the thigh when he laughs, ''You know I don't mean it that way! It's just...I'm used to some guys being awkward around me because of how I dress, you know? But it's not like that with you. It's comfortable. I hope I'm not weirding you out or anything.

''You're not. If you didn't notice, I'm enjoying myself as well.''

They both decide that they're not ready to leave just yet, so Steve orders a second round of coffee for them. He doesn't notice the missed call from his wife until they're about to leave. It's purely by accident when a distracted customer bumps into Peter, who doesn't notice his phone (that's sticking out from his unzipped bag) dropping to the floor. Peter's too distracted by the textbooks that's been knocked out of his hands. In a swift gesture, Steve picks the phone up and pockets it.

''Ugh.'' Peter grumbles, glaring at the other's retreating back. ''He didn't even apologize. What a douchebag.''

His annoyance quickly melts into that of awe when Steve leads him towards the motorbike parked at the nearby lot. ''No fucking way. That's yours? Seriously? It's such a babe!''

Yeah, Steve's Harley Davidson is definitely his precious baby.

''Here. I'll give you a ride home.''

Peter shakes his head, ''I appreciate the offer. But I'm meeting some of my friends to discuss a project nearby.'' The corners of his lips quirks up into a shy smile. ''I really enjoyed myself today.''

''Me too. We should do this again sometime.''

''Definitely.'' Peter agrees enthusiastically. ''I'll see you at the gym or something. Drive safe!''

Steve doesn't have to look to notice that Peter's definitely checking him out as he straddles the beast, especially with how his leather jacket stretches across his broad shoulders.

It's only the first 'date', but Steve's damn convinced that he  _really_ wants Peter and would stop at nothing to have him.

x.x.x

 

It's easy enough figuring out the password to Peter's phone, considering that it's so  _typical._  But firstly, he deactivates whatever setting that might pinpoint the location of the phone.The four digit password is his birth year (Steve recalls that information easily enough), allowing him access to  _everything._ Social media, Whatsapp, his photo gallery...an  _abundance_ of data that Steve's hungry to consume. He had tried searching for Peter's Instagram profile before, but was disappointed when it showed that the account was private. Eagerly, Steve pulls up the application and starts scrolling through Peter's Instagram feed.

It's mostly pictures of his daily outfits and selfies of him and two other friends, whom Steve assumes are his closest buddies. Other than that, there's not much to derive. Twitter is next and... _oh_ , this was so much more interesting.

There's really no doubt that Peter's referring to Steve, since those tweets were posted on the night that he had first frequented the gym. There's other tweets as well, mostly school related and back-and-forth tweets between he and his friends. He's hilarious and witty online just as he is in real life, and Steve likes that. Most of the time, you have people trying to act like someone they're not, doing their best to create the perfect picture.

Steve  _nearly_ loses it when he scrolls through the photos in Peter's gallery. There's a slew of pictures Peter had taken of himself, suggestively clad in lingerie of various colors and designs. Lace, boyshorts, cotton, silk, bralettes, garter belts... _everything._ Mirror shots, those taken with a camera timer while he's situated in suggestive positions. And there's one that sends a jolt of arousal so  _sudden_ through Steve that he almost feels heady. It's Peter seated on the couch, legs spread with his feet braced against the edge of a table (probably), the crotch of his skimpy panties tugged to one side baring his... _pussy_. In this day and age, it's really not uncommon (he's not going to go much into it, because that's really not the point here), but Steve hasn't had the pleasure of bedding a male with a cunt. Before Steve knows it, he's got his briefs bunched around his thighs and cock in hand, furiously jerking off to the pictures of Peter. Could it get any  _better_? What's even better is knowing that Peter's interested in him in  _that_ way too. Interested enough to tweet about him, to catch Steve's attention at the gym... _fuck._ He barely feels satisfied even after he spills all over his fingers, desperately wishing that he was fucking into Peter's smooth shaven cunt instead. 

_Soon. Good things shouldn't be rushed, Steve._

x.x.x

When Steve arrives at the gym next morning, Bucky's grinning far too widely, ''So, your boytoy dropped in nice and early just now. Told me to tell you that he lost his phone.'' He slides a scrap of paper towards Steve. ''Left his new number for you. He must really like the crap out of you if he couldn't wait until his next class to tell you that.''

Steve grins broadly, plucking the paper from Bucky's fingers.

Extensive poking around through Peter's iPhone has told Steve that the boy comes from an excessively affluent background. Turns out that his parents had left behind a shit ton of money for him after their death. Apparently, he also has a godfather (a close friend of Peter's parents) who pampers Peter excessively. Thus, the apartment and all the branded items that Peter owns. At this point, Steve isn't even surprised that the kid already has a new phone.

''Hey, so you know how nice things are meant to be shared...'' Bucky trails off suggestively.

''Don't even think about it, buddy. I want that kid and I'm not sharing.''

''You're a fucking scrooge, Rogers.''

x.x.x


	3. Safe (When I'm With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Steve, fuck, I'm so sorry.I know it's crazy late, but I'm really, really terrified right now, and you were the first person that came to mind-'' Peter babbles, sounding utterly panicked at the moment.
> 
> ''Peter. Breathe, then tell me what's wrong.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speeding this up a little so that I can get to the good/smutty/romantic bits soon!
> 
> Also, can you imagine that we're like only days away from seeing Endgame in the theaters? I AM SO FUCKING NERVOUS. Like...no joke. I hope the Russo brothers are glad that they've reduced me to this!

 

It's Peter who reaches out to Steve in the next couple of days. He hasn't been at the gym lately, making the latter wonder if he had perhaps spectacularly fucked things up during their coffee date. Had he said something wrong maybe? Come off too strong? Discreet visits to Peter's apartment shows that he hasn't been home in days, so Steve takes it as an opportunity to snoop around. Not looking for anything specifically, no. Just intent on seeing for himself what the inside of the boy's apartment was like.

Starting from the living room, Steve notes that the shelves are lined with books of various topics; ranging from physics, engineering to biochemistry and funnily (but interesting enough), even books on cults. Certainly a wide range to choose from. Other than that, there's nothing else much to see, which brings Steve to Peter's bedroom next. The bed's neatly made, as he would expect of the other. The built-in closet boasts an entire collection of clothes, some of which Steve can't even pronounce the brands without sounding like an ignorant idiot. There's even an entire section dedicated to the shows Peter owns. A quick peek into the drawers reveal quite an impressive assortment of lingerie, all neatly folded based on the material that they're made of.

The room is so very Peter, in a way. Not extremely neat, with a little clutter here and there. It's very personalized too; Polaroid pictures tacked to his dressing table mirror with tiny spaceship-shaped magnets.

Later at home, Steve's in the midst of helping Dayna with dinner when Peter calls.

''Got to take this. Work.'' Steve offers as an excuse, slipping out of the kitchen as he answers the call. ''Hey, stranger.''

''Is this a bad time? I'm so sorry if it is-''

''It's fine, kid. Wasn't doing anything important anyway.'' He glances over his shoulder, making sure that his wife was out of earshot. ''You alright? I haven't seen you lately.''

''Why? Did you miss me?'' Peter jokes (flirts?). ''But yeah, some stuff cropped up and I'm having the  _shittiest_ week ever. So...I was wondering if you wanna meet for drinks tomorrow?'' He sounds almost hesitant, as if worried that Steve might reject him.

Steve mentally runs through his schedule before answering, ''I should be done at the gym by 7. Got a place in mind?''

Plans are made, and he finds himself in a much better mood once he hangs up. The  _very_ fact that Peter had decided to seek him out meant a lot, so Steve thinks that there's definitely no harm in ramping up the flirting next time they meet.

If he plans this game right, sooner or later, Peter was bound to end up his.

x.x.x

This time round, it's Peter that's early. Steve finds him already seated at the bar when he enters. The kid looks positively weary, hunched in on himself, though he brightens up when he spots the older male making his way over. Peter's gone for a more casual look today; a plaid forest green shirt over a tight white inner top, paired with a pair of acid-washed jeans and well-worn Vans sneakers.

''I took the liberty of ordering the first round.'' Peter offers as a greeting, the bartender setting down two chilled bottles of beer before them.

The conversation remains light, both of them skirting over the more general topics before Steve finally asks, ''I feel like it's not my place to pry, but take it as a friend being concerned. Is there something bothering you?''

''That obvious?''

Steve offers him a placating smile, ''If you're not comfortable sharing it with me, you don't have to.'

''No, it's not that. I don't...want to ruin our time together by talking about shitty things, you know?'' Peter pauses, as if mulling over his own words. ''But...yeah, there is something. It's kind of complicated, but to cut the story short, my ex-boyfriend just came back from bumfuck outta nowhere and he's been pestering me since last week.''

Peter spills the story of Flash Thompson; an ex-boyfriend that he had dated for a year in high school before they had gone their separate ways. The kid had genuinely liked him, but apparently, the douchebag had only feigned interest in Peter after finding out that his parents had left behind a wealth of money, and that his godfather was ridiculously rich as fuck as well. Peter hadn't wasted any time in breaking it off after finding out, which had led to Flash tormenting him with verbal abuse, even getting physical once.

''I thought once we went our separate ways for college, it'd be over.'' Peter continues miserably. ''I don't know how he found me, considering that I've blocked him from every social media account. He turned up at my apartment last week, wanted to borrow $10,000 from me to pay off a debt. I told him to fuck off and he got a little rough. I guess it's a good thing I actually carry pepper spray with me? So I got him right in the eyes. Even if I do file a police report, it's not like they can do much. I'm just so...exhausted. I haven't been home in days because I'm terrified he'll come back again.'' The kid's voice breaks, and he pauses in an attempt to collect himself. But then, he sniffles, eyes welling up with tears. ''I...I don't know what to do, Steve.''

Steve isn't sure what to do when Peter's shoulders start to shake. The kid's clearly distressed, the events of the past few days taking a toll on him.

''I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this.''

Bringing his stool closer, Steve rests a hand on the male's shoulder in a comforting gesture, squeezing it gently.

''Times like these, it makes me wish I had parents that I could turn to for help. I could ask my godfather, but it's so trivial and I don't want to bug him, you know? He's got his company to run and he just got married recently...'' Peter exhales shakily, flashing Steve a watery smile. ''I'm sure you didn't agree to meet me for drinks just to see me crying like a mess. You've got a nice set of shoulders to cry on.'' The boy jokes.

''And they're always available for you. Where have you been putting up?''

''I've got this friend, Ned. He says it's cool to stay as long as I want, but I feel really bad. But I don't want to go back either. Fuck, like..I wish Flash would disappear.''

Steve wishes he could offer his place for Peter to stay at, but that'd mean the kid would find out about his wife. That's clearly out of the picture. The Flash guy sounds like a downright douchebag, clearly intent on destroying what happiness and peace Peter has found for himself.

Despite Peter's protests, Steve insists on taking the cab with him to his friend's place. The lack of sleep seems to get the better of him and within minutes, Peter's already dozing off with his head lolling before it comes to a rest on the older male's shoulder.  _Poor kid, he must be exhausted from everything._ There's just something about the kid that stirs up something paternal in Steve. The desire to protect him from the harshness and cruelty of this world. To make sure that no harm ever comes to him.

Peter jolts awake when the cab comes to a stop, apologizing profusely for having accidentally used Steve's shoulder as a pillow.

''Peter?'' Steve calls out just as the younger male's about to exit the cab.

''Hm?''

''If you ever need someone to talk to, or you need any help...feel free to call me, alright? Anytime.''

Gratitude shines in Peter's eyes at the statement, ''I will. Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate it.'' He bids Steve good night and the older waits until Peter's friend has answered the door before he informs the cab driver to head off towards the next address.

This situation with Flash could play well in Steve's favor if he takes advantage of it properly. Of course, a little planning and researching is needed, but Peter's not going to have to deal with Flash anytime soon in the future.

x.x.x

It's three days later when Steve hears from Peter again. Sure, they've been exchanging more texts often, but the kid's up to his elbows in projects and assignments and Steve's taken on another project from the gym. Which explains why he's still awake at two-thirty in the morning when he receives the call.

''Steve, fuck, I'm so sorry.I know it's crazy late, but I'm really, really terrified right now, and you were the first person that came to mind-'' Peter babbles, sounding utterly panicked at the moment.

''Peter.  _Breathe_ , then tell me what's wrong.''

''Flash was here just a couple of minutes ago. Like, he went crazy banging on my front door. I think he was drunk, so he was yelling some indecent things too. Thank god I had the blinds drawn for the living room window. But I think he could sort of see that I had a mini light on. Steve, I'm  _scared._ I know he can't break in...but I don't...I don't feel safe.'' Peter continues helplessly, whispering as if he's afraid to draw any attention to feel himself. ''I know this is too much to ask of you, but can you please come over? I don't know who else I can ask.  _Please._ ''

''I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me your address.'' Of course Steve's got to pretend that he doesn't have any idea as to where Peter lives, because that...yeah, that wouldn't end well. ''I'll call you once I'm outside your door.''

''Okay.'' Peter replies in a small voice, and the surge of protectiveness that Steve feels for him almost overwhelms him. ''Hurry, okay?''

Peter looks positively shaken when he answers the door, taking Steve aback when he suddenly wraps his arms around the older male's waist, ''Thank you so much.Oh god, I'm so glad you're here. I was so  _scared_ -'' It takes Steve a couple of seconds to realize that he should be comforting the other. Gently, he wraps an arm around Peter's shoulder, liking how  _delicate_ the other feels in his arms. The boy clings onto him for a while more, then pulls back with an almost embarrassed smile. ''Fuck, I feel so silly now.''

''Hey.'' Steve stops him before he can say anything else. ''Remember what I said? Call me anytime if you need anything.''

Peter worries his bottom lip between his teeth, deliberating over something, ''Steve, can you...is it...okay if you accompany me tonight?'' He asks quietly, sounding self-conscious. ''Just for tonight.'' Peter adds in hurriedly. ''I'll call my godfather tomorrow and see if I can stay with him for a few days.''

This was Steve's chance to get Peter to completely rely on him. To make sure that the kid sees him as someone who's capable of protecting him.

''Sure.'' He agrees easily. ''I'll take the couch.''

''What? No, of course not.'' Peter disagrees, brows furrowing. ''I've got a perfectly decent-sized queen bed.'' Steve isn't sure if the kid's really that innocent, or if he's this trusting with everyone that he's just met. Because if it's the latter, then that's worrisome. 

Steve, the gentleman that he is, politely denies, insisting that the couch would do just fine. He can't seem  _too_ eager, yeah? Seeing that he's not going to budge, Peter disappears into the bedroom and reemerges a couple of minutes later with extra pillows and a blanket, ''Then I'll just join you outside.''

''Kid-''

''It's not like I can get any sleep anyway.'' Peter counters stubbornly, already setting up the pillows and stuff.

They end up seating side-by-side on the couch, the television on low to provide some background noise as they talk. Peter must be  _really_ comfortable because he doesn't seem to have any qualms tucking himself against the older male's side, knees drawn up to his chest, ''Isn't it weird? I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but I feel really comfortable with you. It's like...'' Maybe it's a casual gesture, but Peter rests a hand on Steve's thigh, ''...you're the dad I never had.''

 _Something_ about that statement makes arousal twist heavily in his gut.

Yeah, guess he's more fucked up than he really is.

''I like you too, kid.''

Peter breaks out into a sweet smile, ''I love it when you call me that. Do you...'' He peeks up at the other, toying with the string of his cropped hoodie. ''...like me as in,  _like_ like me?''

The question takes Steve off guard.

''I was going to wait a little more before asking you. I mean, I don't know, I'm kind of getting signals that maybe you like me as more than a friend? But I also don't want to make a fool out of myself if that's note the case. Because I don't know if you've noticed it, but I've been flirting with you the past couple of weeks.'' Peter's straightforwardness is...well, Steve hadn't been expecting this. ''So, if you tell me that you're not interested in me, I'll back off and we can just be friends.''

''You're _serious_?''

''Why wouldn't I be? Okay, I admit that the feeling was mostly sexual the first time I saw you-'' A flush spreads out across his cheeks at the admission. ''But after we met up a couple of times, it developed into this silly little crush. I thought I could just ignore it, but you're really making it impossible for me  _not_ to like you.'' 

Steve's not exactly sure how to wrap his mind around this development, but it's a pleasing one (for sure).

Bothered by Steve's silence, Peter hesitantly asks, ''Does the age gap bother you?''

''No, it's...this is a lot to take in. But...I can definitely say that I feel the same way about you too. I wasn't really sure how to tell you without sounding like a major creep. Age difference and all. But I do like you. A lot.'' Steve admits, taking delight in the way Peter's face heats up at his words. 

''So...um...'' Peter clears his throat. ''Like, are we going to...you know...'' He gestures with his hands. ''...date? Like boyfriend-boyfriend? Oh fuck, that sounds _so_ lame.'' He hides his face in his hands, half-wailing. ''Pretend you didn't hear that.''

''Hey, hey.'' Steve chuckles, gently pulling the younger male's hands away. ''Haven't we already been on two dates?''

''That doesn't count!''

''Then I'll make the third one count.'' The older male cuts in. ''I've got the day off this Friday. We could go watch a movie and have dinner. A proper date.'' Just thinking of it has got him fighting back a grin because  _this..._ this was so much better than how he had envisioned it. Steve hadn't counted on Peter being the first one to confess, but hey, he's not complaining.

The kid nods, ''I'd like that a lot.'' Shyly, he leans up a little and in a chaste kiss, touches his lips to Steve's cheek. ''I've said this so many times, but  _thank you._ It's so...sappy, but I'm really glad we met.''

''I could say the same thing too, kid.''

_Funny how, sometimes, you feel safer with a predator around._

 


	4. Pretty Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter had asked if Steve wanted to go for a drive-in movie that night, Steve had expected them to perhaps spend the next one and a half hour kissing. Like...that was why people went, right? No one actually attends to watch the movie. But it's nice, because Steve can taste the over-buttered popcorn on Peter's lips, a muscled arm wrapped around those slim shoulders as the kiss grows more heated by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I typed this on my laptop while I was otw back from work and like..I thank God the backseat was empty so that I didn't have anyone peering over my shoulder and thinking...what the fuck is this girl writing????
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this update! Thank you so much for those who've read/left comments/kudos/bookmarked this!<3

As far as first (or third) dates go, Steve thinks it's going fairly well. They had ditched the movie in favor of dinner instead, finally deciding on a a quaint burger bar Peter had once seen on his friend's Instagram feed. It's nice that it isn't rowdy at all, the lights dimmed to a comfortable warm glow with soft acoustic music playing in the background.

''MJ says the truffle fries here are to  _die_ for.'' Peter says once they've handed their menus over to the waiter. ''But Ned can't stand it. Says it stinks like gym socks. Like, just the smell of it is enough to make him nauseous. MJ made him eat it on a dare once and...yeah, it wasn't pretty.''

Steve's trying his best to actively listen to Peter, but he can't help but to think how gorgeous the other looks tonight. He's got a fair bit of makeup on tonight; eyeliner to further accentuate his eyes and a rosy lip tint that's got Steve _completely_ distracted. But he's told himself that it's much better to proceed at a slower pace rather than just rush through this.

''...Steve?''

The man snaps out of his thoughts, slightly embarrassed at being caught, ''My bad. It's just...you look really great tonight. You always do, but even more so today.''

Shy, but nonetheless very much pleased, Peter flushes to the very tip of his ears, ''God, you're such a _sap_ , you know that? Like one of those old school guy in romantic movies.''

''Is that a bad thing?''

''No, I like it. It's sweet.''

Dinner's spent laughing (Peter even snorting) over the ridiculous antics of some gym-goers, ranting about their pet peeves as they sip at their oddly-colored (yet delicious) cocktails and by the time Steve's paid the bill, Peter's happily clinging onto his arm as they walk out.

''I still find it entirely suspicious that someone like you wasn't dating anyone before me.'' Peter's insisting, looping his arm around Steve's affectionately. 

Not wanting to say much, Steve shrugs a shoulder, ''Hey, I could say the same for you.''

''You'd think that I'd actually meet someone  _decent_ in college, but apparently, I have completely shit luck. And after Flash...I was kind of afraid to get into the dating game instead.'' Peter peers up at Steve with a smile that makes the older male want to  _hurt_ anyone that even dares to harm him. ''Which is why I'm glad I met you. Okay, see? I think you're rubbing off on me already.''

They walk aimlessly for a bit, stopping at a nearby convenience store so that Peter can get a frozen yogurt which they share between the both of them. Steve, in all honesty, hasn't had this much fun in what feels like years. It's not that Dayna and he don't have date nights, but with him pulling odd shifts at the gym and her up to her elbows in her own career, it's lessened over the years. Of course, he's not going to justify his infidelity by blaming it on her. Simply because the choice to cheat on her is entirely Steve's.

''Are you staying over at your friend's again tonight?''

''Nope. I'm going to stay over at my godfather's over the weekend, I guess. Maybe until next week?'' Peter purses his lips in what seems like weariness. ''I miss my apartment. But Ned and MJ thinks it's better for me to just stay away until we figure out a solution as to how to deal with Flash. I went to the police yesterday, but...you know how it is. They can't do much.''

Steve reaches for Peter's hand, gently squeezing it in his, ''Hey, it'll work out somehow. Guys like that will get their karma in the end.'' The kid glances down at their laced fingers, a pleased smile adorning his lips. ''I'll call a cab for you.''

Peter shakes his head, ''It's okay. Tony lives a little bit out of town, so he kind of already arranged for a driver to pick me up.'' He gestures to the car that's been sitting idle at the opposite block for about a good five minutes. ''Thanks for tonight, Steve. I'd say it was a successful third date, don't you think?''

''A  _very_ successful one.'' Steve corrects. ''Text me once you've reached? Just so I know you're alright.'' His gaze flits to Peter's lips and on a whim, he asks, ''Is it okay if I...''

The younger male seems to catch on quickly, breathing out a, '' _Yes, please.''._

But instead of going straight for those plush, tempting lips, Steve leans in and kisses him right on the corner of his lips instead. Just a chaste peck, and he's faint able to taste the faint stickiness of the lychee lip tint that's coating those lips.

''I love that you're such a gentleman, but one of these days...'' Peter leans up on his tiptoes, murmuring the next few words in the older male's ears instead. ''...I'll crack that composure of yours apart, Mr.Rogers.'' And that damned kid leaves him standing on the sidewalk with a teasing wave of his hand, entirely playful as he walks over to the car that's waiting.

Steve might have just found a match of his own.

x.x.x

Tony Stark's been a second father figure to Peter ever since...heck, he can't really remember. But whatever he's heard from his parents (when they were alive), was that they really owed Tony a whole lot for everything. It wasn't that his parents weren't responsible or anything, no, but living here was just... _ridiculously_ expensive. Especially when you were two young adult struggling. But Peter's parents had made sure that they didn't take advantage of Tony's generosity, paying back whatever cent they possibly could. The male had even arranged their funeral after the unfortunate accident, and had housed Peter in his own place for a couple of months until he turned 18. 

The older male wouldn't hear anything about Peter getting a part-time job, insisting that all Peter had to do to was to study hard at MIT and make it the best few years of his life. Honestly, if it wasn't for Tony, Peter knows for sure that the life of luxury he lives now would be entirely impossible. The latest gadgets, clothes that certainly cost more than an individual's average allowance, a fully furnished apartment of his own...all of it was thanks to his godfather.

''Morning, kid.'' Tony's already sitting at the breakfast table when Peter comes down that morning, having had the  _best_ sleep in weeks.

''Peter.'' Stephen, Tony's husband, greets him with a warm smile as well, gesturing for him to take a seat.

He thinks Stephen's great for Tony. His godfather's eating and resting more, and for the past one year, has successfully managed to cut down on his drinking (though they had argued over it like crazy when they had first started dating).

''So. A little birdie told me that you were cozying it up with someone yesterday.''

Stephen shoots his husband a somewhat reproachful expression, ''He hasn't even had his breakfast yet.''

''What? I'm just curious as to who's the guy that my favorite kid's seeing.''

''A little birdie?You mean a not so little birdie? Happy told you, didn't he?'' Peter can't really blame Happy for doing that, considering that he's been reporting to Tony for  _years._

Stephen passes him the syrup for his french toast, adding another slice to Peter's plate.

''So, who is it?''

''It's  _nothing_ serious, yet. I mean, we've only just started, um, dating. But I swear he's  _super_ nice. Steve owns the gym near my place, and he's not like some weirdo dodgy guy or something, just in case you two are worried.''

Tony takes a sip of his coffee, ''I'm not worried.''

''You are.'' Stephen corrects.

''Maybe.'' The older male sets his cup down. ''As long as he treats you right. But I'm going to want to meet him someday.''

Then, Tony turns to Stephen, ''Is it me or do they grow up so quickly? Just a couple of months ago, I was dropping him off at MIT and now he's  _dating_ someone.''

''Ugh,  _dad_ -'' The first time Peter had accidentally used that term, Tony had sort of gone...offline. Like he couldn't phantom the very fact that the younger male respected him enough to call him that. But they're both used to it now. ''-you're such a drama queen.''

''Tell me about it.'' Stephen agrees, though his tone is entirely fond and teasing as he glances at his husband.

''You're on thin ice, Doctor.'' Tony brandishes a fork at the other. ''You're married to this drama queen. Deal with it.

x.x.x

Flash Thompson.

Possibly the sleaziest douchebag Steve's had the displeasure of hearing about. Social media makes it easy to dig up information on him, considering that none of his profiles are set on private. He's the kind that actually believe he's all  _that,_ hiding behind faux cockiness when, in reality, he's really nothing. If the police can't seem to do anything to protect Peter from this person, then Steve has no choice but to do their job for them. Besides, they'd probably let him off with just a warning, and in no time, he'll go back to tormenting Peter. Steve takes a couple of days trailing after him, learning and familiarizing himself with the male's schedule. Nothing fascinating. Classes, meeting up with his friends to get shit-pissed drunk after that, and stumbling back to his dingy apartment completely shit-faced. Probably explains why he needs the money. Easily enough, Steve manages to unlock Flash's mailbox downstairs, a stack of unopened letters nearly slipping out from how full it is. Bills, bills and.....yep, more bills. Why did the idiot even sign up for a credit card when it's a luxury he can't afford? Something tells Steve that he had been banking on getting Peter to give him some money while they were dating, but Peter must have found out about his true intentions before that could happen. 

On a completely separate note, Steve's been spending more of his time with Peter lately that his wife's starting to notice that he reaches home later these days.

''Have things been extra hectic at the gym lately?'' Dayna asks that night while they're watching TV, Steve resisting the urge to reply to Peter's text messages.

Apparently, Peter's been trying out different outfits for the past one hour for MJ's birthday party next week and blowing up Steve's phone with pictures, asking him which one's cuter. And some of it were...yeah, it's really best not to check it lest he actually pops a boner.

''Yeah. Especially after we launched the new program. There's definitely a hike in membership sign-ups this month.''

It's not really a lie. Steve's busy with work  _and_ Peter. Day offs spent just spending time with each other; be it a quick trip down to the beach, hanging out at Peter's apartment watching episodes of his favorite sci-fi tv series on his laptop, Peter comfortably nestled between Steve's outstretched legs, back against the older male's chest. One of Steve's favorite (perhaps Peter's as well) activity would be both of them just kissing, lazily making out until they're both so riled up that they have to stop. There's nothing stopping them from having sex, but Steve wants to deal with Flash Thompson first. Peter isn't saying anything, but he knows that the male's still worried about his ex-boyfriend. Steve doesn't want his boyfriend thinking of another man, so yeah, he's going to have get rid of Thompson first.

''Anyway, since we've got a long break coming up with the public holiday and all, I was thinking we could go for a short getaway?'' Dayna asks, tearing her attention away from the television to focus on Steve.

Steve's already  _promised_ Peter that he's going to stay over at the younger male's during the long break, and he definitely doesn't want to disappoint the other. Especially when Peter seems extra excited over it, ticking off a list of things that they could do together (sex being one of them, hopefully).

He schools on his best apologetic look, ''That sounds amazing, actually. But...now's not really a great time. You know there's renovations going at the gym, and I can't leave Bucky to oversee it alone. It's not fair to him.''

''It's just three days, Steve. Besides, can't Natasha help?''

''She's going to be out of town with Bruce, so...'' He reaches out and squeezes her knee. ''I'm so sorry. It's just a bad time. Maybe when things are less hectic, we could try planning for a short vacation.''

Dayna seems mollified by that, ''I guess it can't be helped.'' She snuggles close to him, resting her head against his shoulder. ''You're lucky I love you.''

Steve doesn't say it back.

x.x.x

''Fuck,  _Steve_ -'' Peter tries to spread his legs as wide as he can where he's seated in the passenger seat of Steve's car, but the small leg room barely allows him to do so.

When Peter had asked if Steve wanted to go for a drive-in movie that night, Steve had expected them to perhaps spend the next one and a half hour kissing. Like...that was why people went, right? No one actually attends to  _watch_ the movie. But it's nice, because Steve can taste the over-buttered popcorn on Peter's lips, a muscled arm wrapped around those slim shoulders as the kiss grows more heated by the second. There's people walking back and forth, and something about it makes it so much more exciting. _Wrong._ It really shouldn't be surprising, a while later, that Peter's semi-sheer tights are pushed down to his thighs, Steve's fingers delicately rubbing his clit against the cotton fabric of his panties.

''Is this okay?'' Steve asks in between kisses, full-on groping him between the legs and it's just...so. _fucking._ hot.

''It's _more_ than okay, trust me.'' Peter loops both his arms around the older male's neck, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. 

Peter's already wet, a damp spot forming on the crotch of his periwinkle blue cotton panties. He had pretended to be  _slightly_ surprised when his boyfriend had nervously come clean about the fact that he was a little bit different between the legs, but Steve had assured him that he didn't mind at all. God knows the night he's spent jacking off to the very thought of it.

''I don't care.'' Peter huffs against his lips a second later. ''This Friday, when you're coming over, you're going to  _fuck_ me. And then, I'm going to ride the fuck out of you until you're questioning yourself why we didn't do this sooner.''

Without a second thought, Steve lightly slaps his cunt, ''Bossy, aren't we?'' 

''Oh god, that's- do it again.'' Peter tucks his face against the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

Anyone walking past their car would be able to see what they're getting up to, so Steve can only hope that they enjoy the free show of Peter getting finger fucked by a man twenty years older than he is. By the time Steve slides in a third finger, the boy's already squirming in his seat, milky thighs trembling as the older male finger fucks him with a single-minded intensity of wanting to make him cum. The kid clutches at Steve's shirt so hard that he's pretty fucking certain the threads aren't going to hold, biting down on the collar of his own shirt to muffle his cries. 

''You're so  _wet._ '' Steve marvels, eyeing the glossy sheen of liquid on the leather exterior where Peter was seating in. ''God, your pussy's so pretty, baby.''

There's nothing else but the squelching sounds of Steve burying his fingers in and out of the boy's cunt, Peter reaching a hand down so that he can vigorously rub at his own swollen clit. Steve has the surprise of his life when the boy suddenly yelps and twitches,  _squirting all over the fucking dashboard._ That was perhaps the hottest.fucking.thing Steve's ever witnessed in his entire life. 

''Oh.my. _god_.'' Peter exhales shakily, slumping back into the leather seat, still shaking from the force of his orgasm. ''You just  _killed_ me.'' Seeing the mess that he's made, Peter offers him a crooked, playful smile. ''Sorry about your car though. Do you finally see what you've been missing out on?''

''Point made.'' Peter licks the mess clean from Steve's slick-coated fingers, his smile entirely devious the entire time. 

Also, no one can really blame Steve for not paying attention to the movie when he's got Peter bent over the gear console, daintily licking the tip of Steve's very-much-swollen cock as if he's enjoying a treat (that is very well-deserved). It's so different from how Dayna does it, considering that her gag's reflex gets in the way most of the time. It feels surreal that he's  _here_ , with a boy that's much too young for him suckling and licking at his cock, slurping up all the precum that's oozing from the tip. 

''So, this Friday. Yes?'' It's really difficult to say no when the boy's peering up at him with those wide bambi eyes of his, slender manicured fingers with twinkling jewelry adorning the tip of his nails wrapped prettily around Steve's throbbing cock. ''Will you fuck me? Please? I said please.''

'' _Whatever_ you want, gorgeous.''

It's late into the night when Steve gets a video message from Peter. Next to him, Dayna's fast asleep with her back turned to him. He lowers the volume down (just in case), then clicks on the video. The little shit's lazily toying with his clit, emitting soft little sighs that would have been far too loud if Steve hadn't turned down the volume. Peter's fingers are slick, the folds of his smooth shaven pussy looking even more tempting with the crotch of his panties disappearing between his plump pussy lips.

A second later, a message comes in just beneath the video.

_Peter: Sweet dreams, handsome. See you this Friday!_

x.x.x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys like wanna discuss Steve/Peter stuff, feel free to add me on Kik @ _sacrilegee !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Oh my fucking hell. That was...'' Peter gasps out, chest heaving and thighs twitching from the intensity of his orgasm, a small puddle already forming on the sheets beneath him. ''What the fuck.'' He giggles when he finally sees Steve's face, pushing himself into a sitting position and pulling the male in for a filthy kiss, licking into Steve's mouth for a taste. ''That part about your wife, that was-'' Peter laughs breathlessly, going in for another lewd kiss before drawing back. ''-I fucking loved it. It was so hot the way you said it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the delay in updates! I've been caught up with work lately, so whatever little time I have goes to sleeping (and doing other things) :( On an another note, writing for this pairing makes me so, so happy and it makes me wish that we had more Steve/Peter interactions in the movie! Also, just to be clear, I am in no way encourage infidelity...this is just a fic and it's purely for entertainment.
> 
> And, thank you so, so much for reading this story and actually taking the time to leave comments. I truly appreciate it!

It's an anti-climatic moment when Steve finally grows a pair of balls and comes clean with Peter about his (actual) marital status. He figures that the boy's bound to find out sooner or later, and would rather that his boyfriend hear it from him personally rather than someone else. Having lost sleep just thinking about it, Steve's expecting yelling, crushing disappointment or for Peter to tell him that it's all over (perhaps all three), but all he gets is a:

''I know.''

It's...the exact opposite of what Steve is expecting.

''...you know?''

''Uh huh.'' Peter doesn't even sound bothered, and Steve doesn't know if he should be wary or terrified. ''I've known since the first night we met. You had your wedding ring on at that time. You stopped wearing it after that, which made me realize that you probably wanted me to think that you were single. Besides-'' His boyfriends leans in, completely amused by now. ''-we've been dating for like...three months, and you still haven't invited me over to your place. Also...the moment I told my godfather that I was seeing you, he dug up whatever info he could on you so...'' Peter trails off, sounding sheepish this time round. ''...he might, uh, making things kind of difficult for you when both of you meet.'' Uncertainty flashes across his face. ''You're not going to break up with me, are you?''

The last thing that Steve should do is laugh, but he's unable to muffle the disbelieving sound at the question, '' _I_ should be the one asking you that, don't you think? You're not...angry? Upset?''

''Should I be? You're here with me, instead of your wife.'' Steve must not have seem convinced, because Peter gets up from his chair and comfortably settles himself in the older male's lap instead. ''It takes two hands to clap when it comes to cheating, Steve. From day one, I already knew you were married, but I still went ahead and flirted with you. What does that say about me? That I'm a shameless hussy who takes pleasure in cheating with married men.'' Peter cracks a cheeky smile at his own words. ''If anything, I think it's kind of...hot? Look, it's messed up, I know. And by messed up, I mean in a way that I wouldn't mind if you have your wedding ring on when we're together.''

''I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you just referred to yourself as a _'hussy'_. Who even uses that word anymore?'' Still, pure relief courses through Steve. ''It feels too good to be true. God.'' He gazes up at the younger male, muscled arms circling around the boy's lean waist. ''I must have done something right in my previous life to deserve you.''

Affectionately, Peter kisses the tip of his nose, ''Maybe. Like, probably a super soldier who saved countless of lives or something like that.'' The boy loops his arms around Steve's neck, fingers threading through the hair at his nape. ''I knew you were going to tell me someday. You're too nice to keep things from me.''

Steve exhales, pressing his face against the smooth column of Peter's throat, breathing in the comforting talcum-like scent, ''Nice guys don't cheat on their wives with someone twenty years younger than they are.''

Peter touches his lips to the top of Steve's head, humming, ''True. But since it's me that you're with, I don't really care.''

They're both quietly aware that for the both of them, it's no longer just a silly fling. There's more to it than that, and Steve thinks that if there ever is a day where he has to choose between his wife and Peter...he already has his answer.

x.x.x

''I feel like everything's finally going right for me.'' Peter murmurs from where he's lying down next to Steve on his bed, comfortably cocooned in his boyfriend's arms. He's said once that he loves how  _tiny_ he feels when he's with Steve, content to let his boyfriend fuss over him even though he's more than capable of taking care of himself. It's a size and age difference thing, really. ''Remember I told you about Flash? He hasn't been bothering me lately.''

 _Because I've dealt with him for you, and you'll never have to worry about him any longer,_ is what Steve wants to say, but he can't because that's going to raise a lot of (unwanted) questions. 

''...but even if he does come back-'' Peter continues, smiling up sweetly at Steve. ''-I'm not really worried because now, I have you. I mean, you could probably knock out a couple of his teeth with a solid punch.''

''I'll do more than just knock a couple of his teeth out.''

Peter laughs, then reaches for Steve's hand where his golden wedding band is now resting on his ring finger. There's just something about wearing it that makes what they're doing feel more... _illicit._ After getting married, Steve's had a couple of one-night stands here and there, but none of them ever involved feelings. More like a mutual agreement where they fuck and they go their separate ways. 

''Steve?''

''Yes, doll?''

He knows Peter _adores_ it. The pet names. _Doll, babe, princess, sweetheart_. It makes him flush the sweetest of pink, makes him weak in the knees and if anything, gives Peter an excuse to act clingier than usual with his boyfriend. Not that Steve minds, because he's more than glad to coddle and spoil Peter. The boy nuzzles at Steve's cheek, slender manicured fingers curling around his wrist and guiding it south between his legs, ''I've fantasized about it a lot. You finger-fucking me with your ring on...'' The words trail off, Peter's breath hitching quietly when Steve cups his pussy with a warm palm through the satin material of his sleep shorts. ''Telling me what a...'' The boy swallows, lips ghosting against the curve of Steve's jaw. ''... _slut_ I am for being so desperate for a married man.''

Thick, heavy arousal coils in Steve's gut at the confession, a slew of inappropriate thoughts infiltrating his mind. He's long found out that while Peter may seem the picture of innocence on the outside, he's  _anything_ but that.

''You are, aren't you?'' Steve murmurs in return, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Peter's shorts and peeling it down his thighs. ''A slut.'' The boy nods, hiding his flushed face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. ''You don't care who you're spreading your legs for, as long as you get what you want.'' The shorts are discarded, and Peter's already so  _wet_ , making it easy enough for Steve to slip a finger in, thumb pressing right against Peter's sensitive clit.

 _Daddy will take care of you_ , but the words are pushed to the very back of Steve's mind because, that's a line that he's unsure if he should cross. Yet.

''Don't hide your face from me, princess.'' With a whimper, Peter lifts his head up, nosing at the scruff that Steve's been growing out the past two weeks.

''God, your beard's been driving me  _nuts._ '' Peter breathes out, toes curling against the mattress when his boyfriend slides another finger in, stretching out his tight vaginal entrance. ''It's so fucking hot, because it makes you look older than you are.''

''Yeah? You like the idea of someone big and older taking advantage of you like this?''

With a sweet exhale, Peter nods his head, sitting up a little so that he can drag his palms down Steve's ridiculously muscly biceps, made even more attractive the tight t-shirt that he has on.

''You know that first night we met? I thought, ''Holy shit, that guy could choke me with his biceps and I'd let him.''. I told MJ that you're like a fucking muscle-god and she  _laughed_ at me.''

Steve leans in so that he can kiss the laughter off Peter's lips, both of them content to just trade lazy kisses until the younger male starts pushing back against Steve's fingers that are still nestled in him. As much as Steve takes immense pleasure in finger-fucking Peter, there's something that he's been wanting to do, so he draws his fingers out and arranges Peter on his back before scooting in between the boy's parted legs.

''You're...so  _smooth_ down here.'' He can't help but to comment, and between his legs, Peter smells like that overly priced vanilla lotion that he favors.

Peter leans up on his elbows, clearly pleased by the compliment, ''Pushed up my waxing appointment since I knew you were staying over for the weekend. Also, I moisturize like crazy. How do you think I keep my skin baby smooth all the time?''

Steve  _loves_ that Peter keeps his pussy smooth and hairless just for him, making it look even more enticing than it already is. Don't get him wrong. He loves a little tuft now and then, think's it's sexy, but  _this..._ this is his fucking favorite. And he plans on savoring it until his boyfriend's a quaking mess.

''Oh, that's...that's  _nice._ '' Peter whispers when Steve experimentally flicks the tip of his tongue against the boy's clit. 

And Steve doesn't need any more encouragement to dive right in. He eats Peter's pussy out with a lewd enthusiasm; slurps and sucks that sound far too loud in the dim bedroom, pushing his tongue in as deep as it'd go until Peter grips at his chair, hips bucking up in an attempt to fuck himself on the older male's tongue. It's crude and sloppy, Steve's chin glossy with saliva and slick, his boyfriend dripping like  _crazy._ He's heard before that males born with a vagina are sensitive to the point where they might feel immensely overwhelmed during sex, but he really wasn't expecting it to be as hot as this.

Steve's beard drags across the fleshy mound of Peter's pussy, the grip on his hair tightening as the boy lets out a string of colorful expletives. Vigorously, the older male rubs at Peter's clit with the pad of his thumb and the boy cries out, hips coming off the bed at the onslaught of sensation. There's nothing else he can do but writhe, Steve's arm pinned across his hips as the male fucks him nice and open with his skilled tongue, toying with Peter's already sensitized clit at the same time.

''Fuck. Your pussy tastes even better than my wife's.'' Steve doesn't know why he said that, already opening his mouth to apologize, but Peter completely catches him off guard with his orgasm; shaking wildly as he squirts his release all over his boyfriend's face.

''Oh my fucking hell. That was...'' Peter gasps out, chest heaving and thighs twitching from the intensity of his orgasm, a small puddle already forming on the sheets beneath him. ''What the fuck.'' He giggles when he finally sees Steve's face, pushing himself into a sitting position and pulling the male in for a filthy kiss, licking into Steve's mouth for a taste. ''That part about your wife, that was-'' Peter laughs breathlessly, going in for another lewd kiss before drawing back. ''-I fucking loved it. It was so hot the way you said it.''

Steve cups him by the nape, resting their foreheads together, ''There's something wrong with the both of us, I think.''

''I know. I love it.'' Steve tips his head back when a small hand sneaks past the waistband of his sweatpants, circling the thick meaty girth of his cock. ''Now, I'm going to repay the favor and I want you so _deep_ in my throat that I'll have problems talking tomorrow.''

''Bossy.''

x.x.x

The man in Peter's kitchen is intimidating, clad in a tailored black suit that he wears like an armor. It's impressive, because Steve's the sort of person that's rarely intimidated. Peter's still in the shower, knees still jelly from when Steve had knelt behind him and rimmed his ass for a good twenty minutes until his jaw started to ache.

''You must be Steve.'' The dark-haired male eyes him somewhat coolly, not sounding too impressed at whatever it is he's seeing.

''Tony, I presume.'' Steve keeps his tone light, crossing into the kitchen. ''Peter did say I'd be getting a visit from you.''

Arms crossed against his chest, Tony rests his hips against the edge of the counter, giving Steve the full once-over. ''I'll get straight to the point. What do you want with Peter? I've checked your records. You're not poor. In fact, you're doing pretty well with just that gym of yours. So, not money then. Are you doing this just for fun? A ''I'm-going-to-hit-my-forties-soon'' crisis?'' The other barrels on, not allowing Steve to get a word in. ''Ten years is an awfully long time to be married to someone...just to throw it all away.''

''It's simple. I like Peter.'' Steve pins Tony with a firm stare of his own, refusing to back down. ''I'm bored with my marriage, have been for the past four years. I'm not going to make any other excuses for my infidelity.  Also, I really don't have to answer to you, but Peter respects you a whole lot, and I don't want him to be caught between us.'' He continues calmly. Something in Tony finally relaxes, some of his initial suspicion dissipating.

''A+ for that answer.'' Tony's gaze flicks to the doorway as if to check that Peter isn't nearby to hear what he's about to say next. ''One more question: What did you do with Flash Thompson?''

''...sorry?''

The corners of the male's lips quirks up into an amused grin, ''You heard me. Imagine  _my_ surprise when I wanted to deal with Thompson, only to find that he's disappeared off the grid. It has to be you. I'll be honest with you. I had my doubts about you, but then...considering that you'd go to such lengths for Peter...'' Tony actually sounds impressed now, so Steve counts it as a small victory. ''But that's not to say that I won't end you if you ever hurt him. Whatever you have right now,  _I_ can take it all away. So.'' Tony gestures with his hand as if to say 'go ahead'. ''Spill. Where's that idiot?''

''He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering.''  _Not yet._ ''I have a storage space...somewhere.'' It's a space which he had rented out to store incoming gym equipment/supplies, a half an hour drive from where he lives. ''He's there. Has been there for about a week.'' Bound, perhaps slightly roughed up from when Steve had lost his composure thinking of all the things the scumbag had done to Peter. Might have a broken rib and a dislocated thumb. Definitely did have a broken nose though.

Tony scrutinizes him, ''Huh, didn't think you'd be that sort of person. Don't kill him just yet. Not until I've dealt with him as well.''

He's about to say something else when Peter walks into the kitchen, eyes widening when he notices his godfather. ''Dad? Oh god, you didn't come here this early in the morning to give Steve  _the_ talk, did you? I told you I'd handle it!''

''Good morning to you too, sunshine.'' Tony walks over, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy's forehead. ''And you're too late. We did have the talk, but it's all good.'' Meaningfully, Tony pats Steve on the shoulder, something like approval in his eyes. ''You're in good hands.''

''Ugh, you're lucky I love you.'' Peter mutters to the other, allowing Tony to wrap an arm around his shoulders. ''...wait, why is there a new coffee machine on my counter?''

''Oh, Stephen and I thought you'd appreciate this new model.''

''You mean  _you._ Where's Stephen?''

''He's hands deep in someone's body, not in a sexual way, as we speak. Also, he planned some sort of trip without discussing it with me-'' Tony sounds entirely fond, and Steve thinks that perhaps...he's not that bad after all. ''-so we might be gone for a week or two. I don't know. Hopefully there's Wi-fi.'' Tony turns to Steve. ''Take care of my baby for me.''

'' _Dad.''_

''Whatever. You may be eighteen, kid, but you're still my baby.'' 

The moment Tony leaves, Steve finally feels like he's able to relax. Peter pads over to him, drawing the other into a hug as a form of apology, ''I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd ambush you like that.''

''It's fine. I'm actually quite surprised that he was pretty cordial about it?''

''He can't really give me shit for being with a married man considering that both Stephen and he were married to _other_ people when they first got together.'' 

Steve cocks an eyebrow, clearly surprised, ''You mean...?''

''Yeah. I was surprised too. They met at some sort of digital conference thing, couldn't stand the sight of each other and somehow ended up fucking. It was crazy complicated at first, but Tony seemed...happier? The affair went on for about two years before both of them filed for divorce. I like a story with a happy ending.'' Peter gets up on his tiptoes, sweetly kissing Steve on the lips. ''You know how some people say nothing good ever comes out of cheating? I call bullshit.''

Steve outright laughs at that, a surge of affection surging through him at Peter's words. ''There's really something wrong with us, I think.''

''Yeah. But I got  _you_ , so I think I've more or less secured my happy ending.''

x.x.x


	6. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tugs at his bottom lip between his teeth, ''It's not as if we're actually blood-related.'' Lips curving up into a coy smile, the boy continues, ''You don't need anyone else but me, daddy.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that Peter has a vagina in this fic! I've had to enable comment moderation because I've received some comments from people telling me that this fic is ''gross''. The 'boypussy' tag is included there for a reason, so please, if it's not your cup of tea, do NOT read this fic. But I've had some people who were really nice and polite about it in the comments, and I truly appreciate that!
> 
> For those who are still reading this, thank you so much for all the kudos/comments you guys have left! This writer truly appreciates it! :>

To say that Peter is extremely pleased with how things are turning out would be a terrible understatement. It feels like everything is falling into place perfectly, just as he's planned. Despite currently being lost in his own thoughts (and giving himself a mental pat on the back), Peter can hear the shower running; Steve was probably going to take another fifteen minutes or so, which gives Peter more than enough time to complete his nighttime skincare routine. Hey, he likes pampering himself for his boyfriend, alright?

He's pulled out of his own thoughts when Steve's phone buzzes noisily on top of the dressing table; a text message from his clueless (Peter thinks she's honestly dumb) wife.

_Will you be home soon? Thought we should go out for dinner tonight. It's been awhile since we had date nights!_

Peter smirks to himself, because there's no doubt Steve's going to concoct some sort of an excuse since he'll be spending the night at Peter's. Funnily, things have taken a far better turn for them ever since the whole ''telling-the-truth'' thing. Now, Steve wears his wedding ring in plain sight (much to the boy's delight), date nights are becoming from frequent, and don't even get him started on the sex. He hasn't seen this much action since he lost his virginity at the age of sixteen. Ninety percent of the time, Peter wakes up in the morning with his cunt feeling pleasantly sore. Which is more than alright, because then he gets to have the most delicious anal fucking ever. 

Right, getting a tad distracted here. Let's backpedal all the way to the beginning.

Remember the whole ''I'm-signing-up-at-this-gym-because-it's-nearer-to-my-place'' story he had told Steve?

Complete _bullshit_.

Peter's has had his sights set on Steve from about a month prior to their first meeting, when he had attended a trial workout class at the gym. The other hadn't noticed him then, but Peter had definitely noticed the muscled blond hunk of a guy working out in the corner; completely shirtless as he lifted what looked like god-knows how many fucking pounds. Peter's first exact thought had been,  _''Oh god, I want him to fuck me stupid until I'm a drooling, crying mess'',_ followed by,  _''I need him to notice me. ASAP.''_ Fine, so it was mainly sexual attraction at first.

So, Peter did what anyone else would do; he cancelled his membership at his usual gym and sight up for the one at Steve's instead.

Best decision  _ever_.

Was he disappointed when he noticed the gold band on Steve's finger? Definitely not. It did nothing to deter him. If anything, it simply spurred him to amp up his flirting game. Skimpier gym outfits, blatant flirting, upping his workout days from four times a week to sex (man, how his muscles protested). But...no pain, no gain. Right? The first victory came when Steve asked him out for coffee, which then progressed to bar/movie dates, exchanging texts, and it wasn't long before Peter was genuinely falling for Steve. Like in a,  _''I think we'd be fucking perfect together''_ kind of way.

That was when Peter began to properly plan (or scheme).

He'll always remember this one sentence Tony used to tell him:

_''Kid, if you want your grand happy ending, you've got to fight for it. Whatever it takes.''_

Okay, so maybe Tony didn't mean it in a ''wreck someone's marriage'' sort of way, but hey, Peter wants (needs) his fucking happy ending, alright? And he wants it  _bad_.

Because Steve's the one for him, as ridiculously cliche as it may sound. If he has to break the man's marriage for it, then sobefucking it. He'll do it, for the sake of his own happiness. Of course, Peter's going to proceed in a subtle manner. No reason to rush. He can afford to take his own sweet time, making sure that Steve's so enamored with him that there'll be no question as to who he'll choose once the time comes for him to decide.

Oh. And Flash Thompson?

Simply a pawn in this little game he's playing.

Peter wasn't lying when he had told Steve that Flash was bothering him, but he  _might_ have exaggerated the story a little to earn more pity points. But Flash was still a scumbag through and through, thinking that he could scare Peter into giving him money. It was easy enough to make himself seem vulnerable and scared around Steve, which did work out in his favor after all. Funnily enough, Flash has been pretty quiet the past week, so it's most likely he's given up on trying to extort money from Peter. Whatever.

Hopefully, at the end of it all, Dayna will be out of the picture (for good).

He's seen pictures of her from Steve's Facebook account. Seems like the sort of wife any man would be happy with. Looks like a decent cook, definitely not lacking in the looks department, so Peter's pretty fucking glad for the fact that Steve seems to find him so much better in every way. 

Just thinking about it has Peter's lips curving up into a small smile, but he quickly straightens his expression when he hears Steve making his way to the bedroom. The iPhone on the dressing table vibrates noisily just as he enters, a burgundy towel hanging low on his hips. Ugh, it should be a downright  _crime_ for Steve to look this chiseled. 

''It's the Mrs.'' Peter sing-songs in a teasing manner, holding the phone out towards the other.

Steve towers over him where he's seated at the vanity table, getting droplets of water all over the boy's face. ''...I don't really feel like answering it.''

''Just so you know, this is the third time she's calling.'' Peter informs him, trying his very best not to stare at Steve's very defined abs. ''Answer it. Humor me.'' He lightly touches his lips to the male's jaw. ''It gets me so _hot_ when you lie to her.'' He murmurs in Steve's ear.

''Brat.'' But it's entirely affectionate.

Peter laughs then slips away, padding over to his wardrobe to change into clothes that he wants to sleep in. Steve swipes at the screen to answer the call, fixing his tone into something apologetic, ''Hey. Sorry, I was in the showers at the gym.''

It's purely intentional that Peter chooses that very moment to strip off his clothes, leaving them lying in a pool at his feet as he debates over what he should put on for the night.

''...huh?'' Peter bites the inside of his cheek at Steve's delay in responding to his wife.

He finally decides on a simple white cotton panty with the pink lace trimming at the waistband, choosing one of Steve's t-shirt (the one that he keeps over at Peter's for nights that he stays over) to go with it. Perfect. 

It doesn't even look like Steve's making any sort of attempt to pay attention to the conversation, staring at the younger male with an exasperated expression that tells Peter he wants the call to be over and done with. So, of course, since Peter's a really, really sweet boyfriend, he sinks down to his knees in front of the other, fingers plucking at the knot holding the towel together.

Peter has sucked his fair share of cock over the years. But Steve's is...a fucking  _delight._ It's the kind of cock that you'd see in a porn that seems somewhat unrealistic. Thick. Meaty. Very  _full_ , and it makes Peter's mouth water just staring at it. Framed between a pair of thick, muscled thighs, uncut, it's honestly his dream cock (if there's even such a thing).

''I don't think-'' Steve pauses when Peter laps at the tip before sealing his lips around it. ''-I can make it home tonight.'' Even when flaccid, Steve's cock weighs quite heavily against the boy's tongue. ''One of the stand-ins called in sick, and no one's free to cover the night shift.''

It's a downright lie, because Peter knows Steve's just hired extra manpower for the gym. The very reason being that he hates it when his time with Peter is interrupted because someone calls in sick at the last minute. Slightly bitter precum coats Peter's tongue when he slides more of his boyfriend's cock past his stretched lips, basking in the feeling of his jaw starting to ache as the male hardens in his mouth to full mast.

''Oh god-'' Steve accidentally breathes out when Peter gets most of it down his throat, lips barely brushing against the coarse hair at the base. ''I have to- help out with something. I'll call you back later.'' And to Peter's amusement, Steve actually ends the call without waiting for a reply, tossing the device onto the bed. '' _Fuck,_ Peter!''

Peter draws back, grinning smugly as he wipes at his lips with the back of his hand, ''What?'' Palms flat against the floor, he leans forward, touching his lips to Steve's heavy balls before slipping one into his mouth.

Steve all but  _yanks_ at his hair, and fuck, Peter loves the stinging pain that envelopes his scalp. He loves it when his boyfriend gets rough with him, manhandling him and properly fucking his mouth until Peter's coughing and gagging, his cheeks a bright red and eyes teary. It makes him feel used in the best ways possible, because it feels like Steve's using him as a way to get himself off.

''C'mere.'' The older male orders gruffly, dragging Peter back by his hair as he pushes his cock past the boy's parted lips. ''You're fucking gagging for it, aren't you? Cockslut.'' That gets Peter  _really_ wet between the legs. The verbal humiliation sets him off like nothing else, and Steve knows it.

Steve, ever the sweetheart, had been a bit hesitant the first time they ventured into this, but quickly warmed up to it when he saw just how much Peter took delight in it. Peter squeezes his eyes shut in pure bliss when Steve properly starts to fuck his mouth, holding his head still in both hands, balls slapping against the boy's chin each time he drives his hips forward.

''Bet you're a popular one at gloryholes.'' The other grunts out, and Peter can feel Steve's cock  _pulsing_ in his throat. ''Letting all the guys dump their cum in your mouth. But it's never enough, huh? Pretty, slutty boy like you always want more.''

His jaw  _hurts_ and the tears are starting to blur his vision, Peter scrabbling at Steve's thighs in an attempt to bring him  _closer._ He whines when his boyfriend pulls out, but it quickly turns into a sound of delight when Steve pushes him down onto the floor and gets on top of him right there and then, roughly pushing Peter's legs apart so that he can slide into the boy's already slick cunt. 

''Fuck,  _yes_ -'' Peter accidentally thuds his head against the floor, relishing in the almost painful stretch that's got his toes curling, fingernails dragging red lines down Steve's biceps. And because both of them get off on talking about Steve's wife while they're fucking, he asks, ''What did...what did she want?''

Steve already looks a little out of it, lost in the immense pleasure of Peter's tight cunt clenching around him, ''Asked me if I'll be home. Baby, if you get any tighter than this, I'm not going to last.'' He pants out, half-laughing, half-groaning when Peter cheekily clenches around him again. He ducks his head, sealing his lips around a pink nipple.

''Mm, fuck..that's nice. Don't stop.'' Peter begs, tangling his fingers in Steve's damp hair, pulling lightly at the strands. 

It's a blur for both of them after that. Peter recalls being fucked at a brutal pace, Steve's cock stretching his cunt open and the ache feels so fucking  _satisfying_ that he ends up cumming more than once in a span of twenty minutes, visibly trembling in his boyfriend's hold. The floor isn't really the most comfortable place for a fuck, but it's not as if both of them care.

''Don't pull out.'' Peter loops his arms around Steve's neck, ankles resting against Steve's back as the other tenses up, close to having his own orgasm. ''Want you to fill my pussy up. Please.''

They've gone for tests to confirm that they're both free from any STDs, which means condoms have long been out of the picture for them. It turns out that Peter didn't have to beg because Steve's already filling him up, pumping a huge load in him with erratic thrusts of his hips. They kiss, lewd and heated as Peter greedily sucks on his tongue and bottom lip, relishing in the feeling of being filled up with his boyfriend's seed.

Steve laughs against his lips, ''Fuck, my knees hurt. I think I'm too old for this.''

Peter kisses him on the nose, hair completely disheveled, struggling to catch his breath, ''Pretty fucking impressive for an old man.'' Steve chokes out a moan when Peter pulls him in deeper, definitely over-sensitized by the feeling of a warm cunt still milking his cock. 

''Steve?''

''Mm?'' 

''Have you ever had your cock sucked at a glory hole?''

''A couple of times. Before and after I got married.'' The blond admits, gazing down at Peter with a playful grin. ''Why?'' He finally pulls out, both of them watching as cum trickles down the younger male's inner thighs. ''That's  _hot_.''

Peter props himself up on his elbows, eyeing his boyfriend with a sly smile, ''I was thinking we could....well, do a bit of role playing. At a glory hole.'' He's not one to be embarrassed when it comes to spicing up their sex lives (not like it needs spicing up, but they both love something that goes beyond vanilla).

From the looks of it, Steve's  _definitely_ interested. ''...what do you have in mind?''

x.x.x

It's the first time this week Steve's actually at home for dinner with his wife (only because Peter's staying over at his godparents for a couple of days). It's no surprise that his wife seems elated to actually spend time with him, but Steve doesn't really have it in him to feel guilty while he continues exchanging texts with Peter. He's a bit too old to be feeling like a lovesick teenager, but he does.

''Steve?''

''Huh?'' Steve raises his head up, only realizing that Dayna's been talking to him for the past few minutes. He pockets his phone, finally focusing his attention on her. ''...did you say something?''

''You've been distracted ever since you came home. Are you married to the gym or to me?'' It's said jokingly, but he's been married to her long enough to know when she's starting to get annoyed. ''Please don't tell me you have to go back there, because I will be beyond  _pissed_.'' 

''Nope, all yours for tonight.''

She seems pleased by that, leaning in close so that she can press a kiss to the slope of his jaw. A second later, she pulls back, brows furrowing slightly, ''Did you change your perfume?''

Steve's heart plummets to his guts, but he plays it cool. ''Yeah, thought I'd try something new. You don't like it?'' It's actually Peter's perfume, so it's got a softer tinge to it, and it must be noticeable considering that Steve and Peter had spent whatever couple of hours they had earlier on cuddling and exchanging kisses on the couch before both of them had to leave.

''No, it's just...doesn't seem like something you'd wear.''

Whatever it is, Steve's glad that he had rubbed away the lip gloss imprint on his neck before entering the house, because that he wouldn't be able to lie his way through.

''So, I was thinking...'' Dayna starts later on as she curls up next to Steve on the couch. ''...I think it might be time expand our family.''

Steve tenses up, ''What brought this on? You weren't ready when we talked about this last year.''

She beams at him, not realizing that Steve's not exactly pleased with the news, ''I've been doing a lot of thinking. We're not really getting any younger, and we've wanted a child for  _years_. It seems like the best time.'' The lack of response dampens her enthusiasm a little. ''That's not the reaction I was hoping for. I thought you'd be pleased.''

''I am. Yeah. But-'' Steve gestures with his hand, trying to articulate himself. ''It's not really the best timing for me. You know we've got the second gym project coming up soon, and that's taking to take up a lot of my time-''

His wife interrupts him, ''Can't you put that on hold?'' Dayna reaches for his hand, gently squeezing it. ''I'd love for us to finally have a kid of our own.''

Steve  _used_ to want a child of his own, maybe about a couple years back. But Dayna hadn't been ready, wanting to climb up the career ladder to secure a better position for us, and Steve was busy building his own business from scratch. So, they had shelved the plan and he was content with the fact that they might not have a child of their own. Besides, with Peter in the picture now...a kid is definitely not on the list.

''Let me think about it.'' Steve finally says, offering her what he hopes is a placating smile.

It's definitely a 'no' from him.

x.x.x

''She wants us to have a baby.''

While they're having a leisure stroll at the park isn't exactly the best place to start such a conversation, but Steve doesn't like hiding things from Peter. The boy nearly snorts his doppio macchiato up his nose, following it up with startled laughter. Steve's been feeling out of sorts after Dayna had dropped the bomb on him, but with Peter, he feels...lighter. Like it doesn't really matter what he chooses to do.

''She wants you to pop a bun in her oven, huh?'' Peter teases, reaching for the older male's hand so that he can lace their fingers together. ''Guess you're not going to have much time for me once you've got a kid of your own.'' 

''...I didn't exactly say yes to it when she brought the topic up.''

Peter stops in his tracks, ''Steve, if it's because of me-''

''Babe.'' Steve leads him over to one of the benches where they can sit and properly talk. ''I admit that it's  _partly_ because of you, but before you feel guilty or anything...I've more or less stopped wanting to expand our family after I entered my late thirties. I've got the gym, and my hours are crazy as it is...and considering that I'm cheating on my wife, I'm not exactly father material, don't you think?''

Peter shifts closer, gaze softening at the honest admission, ''You're amazing, okay? You'll be an amazing dad. Can you imagine it? Being called  _daddy_?''

Steve's grip on the boy's hand tightens, a sort of shame creeping over him because of how much he  _likes_ it. It's so erotic in a wrong way, but hey, he can't help it alright?

'' _Oh_.'' Peter breathes out, realization dawning on him at his boyfriend's reaction. ''You  _like_ it. Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to call you that? I didn't want to scare you away, because...I mean, well...not everyone's  _into_ it.''

Was it really possible for Steve to actually get so lucky? That Peter actually  _knows._

''You're not pulling my leg, are you?'' It's a given that he's wary, because yeah, it's not exactly everyone's cup of tea.

''I thought my daddy kink was _obvious_ enough.'' The other answers, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. ''Remember that night before we started dating? When I told you you're like the father figure I've never had? I meant it. I like how you care for me. And spoil me. Listening to me whenever I've had a rough day...making sure that I've eaten and all that. It's _sweet_.''

''God, I'm so going to Hell for this.'' Steve murmurs, tilting his head so that he can lightly press his lips to Peter's. 

Peter tugs at his bottom lip between his teeth, ''It's not as if we're actually blood-related.'' Lips curving up into a coy smile, the boy continues, ''You don't need anyone else but me, _daddy_.''

x.x.x

 


	7. Devious Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not as innocent as he makes himself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the lack of updates! Things of work have been so, so insane and it doesn't seem like it'll be slowing down anytime soon. But I needed a break from it, and typed this up in like thirty minutes on my phone while I was on my lunch break. I know it's not much, but I really wanted to write this portion!

Peter thinks switching gyms is, without a doubt, the best decision he's made  _ever_. He's made a couple of great decisions (like accepting Tony's grand gesture of paying fully for his education), but this...yeah, this is the icing on the entire three-tired cake or something like that.

Like, it's  _mind-blowing_ at times for Peter to actually realize that this is all so very real. That he's got this crazily sweet, infuriatingly handsome, blue-eyed, muscle god guy as his partner (because 'boyfriend' sounds juvenile when said person is much older than he is). And it's really proving quite a challenge to focus on working out at the gym when said person is pounding away on the treadmill, white shirt stretched tantalizingly across his broad (broad) shoulders and chest, barely looking exhausted despite the fact that Steve's been on the treadmill for the past fifteen minutes. Peter's weekly cardio session had ended about half an hour ago; body aching in places he didn't know could physically ache, but he's finding a reason to hang around so that he can kind-of-discreetly ogle at the older male. For, you know, 'later' purposes when he's got a couple of fingers deep in him while he waits for Steve to end his shift so that they can fuck like the horny adults they are.

The sex is  _beyond_...'amazing' wouldn't even cut it. Peter's not exactly certain if it's the thrill of Steve cheating on his wife that always puts them in a frisky mood, but whatever it is, he's not complaining. Not when he's always left pleasantly sore and aching, nicely tucked against Steve's warm body, half-asleep while the other gently cards his fingers through Peter's sweat-damp hair.

''Here.'' Nat suddenly appears in his line of vision, holding out a towel. ''Better wipe that drool away before you drench the entire floor.''

Peter splutters, making flailing-sort of gestures with his hands, ''I, no-! I'm not-'' He quickly averts his gaze, feigning ignorance. ''I don't understand what you mean. Like, I was-'' He gestures to a random guy lifting weights. ''-um, just-''

''Nice try, kid, but don't bother.'' The redhead tosses the towel at him, corners of her lips curving up into a smirk. ''I've got a pair of eyes. Sharp ones. Also, I've known Steve for  _years_. You think I don't know what's going on between the both of you?''

This is it. The inevitable ''you-shouldn't-be-sleeping-with-a-married-man'' lecture. 

''Look.'' Nat rests against the counter as well. ''Whatever you two get up two is none of your business.  You're both adults. It's just fucking amusing to see Steve trip over his own feet whenever you're around.''

''...how did you, uh, know that we're...?''

''Let's see. It was basically him staring at your ass every opportunity he could.'' Both of them laugh at them and Peter lightly ribs her with his elbow. ''But it was just obvious, really. He stopped wearing his wedding ring. Started going out more instead of spending all his free hours running this place. Just...'' Nat trails off, pausing for a second. ''Happier, in a way.''

Peter fiddles with the towel, warmth blooming in his chest at those words. ''Do you see me differently? You know, that I'm with him even though I know he's married?''

He's slightly startled when she reaches over and affectionately ruffles his already-tousled hair. Nat's really not the affectionate sort, but they've gotten closer the past few weeks, bonding over workout regimes and the sorts. Peter sees her as a sort of older sister kind of figure, so he's a bit concerned of what she thinks about him. 

''Hey, who am I to judge? I've done my fair share of highly questionable things in life. Well.'' She flashes him a cheeky smile. ''Looks like lover boy is headed this way. Talk to you soon.'' Peter lets himself be pulled into a brief one-armed hug, squeezing Nat appreciatively in return.

Isn't it so, so weird that Peter still feels really weak in the knees whenever Steve smiles at him? Like...that can't be normal, right? Because it's been months and he should be over it. But, nope, it still makes him want to crumple to the floor.

''Hey.'' Steve slings a towel around his neck, taking a step closer out of habit, because what he usually does is greet Peter with a kiss whenever they're alone. He manages to catch himself in time, realizing that they're both in a crowded gym. Peter fights back a smile. ''I'm guessing you had a pretty great view from where you're standing. Do I want to know what Romanoff and you were talking about?''

''What makes you so sure we were even talking about you, old man?''

''Brat.'' Steve bites out, but there's no trace of anger whatsoever. Instead, he lightly thwacks Peter on the arm with the towel. ''But I did have a pretty great view of your pert little ass while you were doing squats earlier on. Made me want to tear a tiny hole right where your-''

''Steve!'' Half-scandalized, Peter places his palm over Steve's mouth, warmth creeping into his cheeks. He's realized over the past few months that the older male takes immense pleasure in teasing him, especially describing all the lewd things that he wants to do to Peter. ''Ugh, you're horrible, you know that?'' But he doesn't deny the fact that the idea does sound tempting and that he'll be keen to explore it in further detail when they're somewhere....less crowded.

He's about to say just that when they're interrupted, ''Steve?''

The older male actually seems genuinely surprised at the sudden interruption, ''Dayna?'' He glances at his watch, brows furrowing slightly. ''Shouldn't you be at work?''

_Oh, so this is the wife. Hello, we finally meet._

Peter's only ever seen pictures of her on Steve's Facebook account. She's not bad-looking actually, but she does dress the part of a school teacher, which gives her a kind of prim and proper outer appearance. Not to mention that she's got the air of an exhausted teacher who deals with infuriating kids on a daily basis. At this moment, Peter's immensely grateful for his youth. Alright, sure, it's  _not_ going to last forever, but he's not even twenty yet, so they've still got a long way to go.

''We closed early because a couple of kids came down with the flu. We figured it'd be best to send everyone home before someone else catches it. Thought I'd surprise you for the date night that we've put on hold for the past few months.''

Feeling a tad awkward, Peter picks up his duffel bag and he's really trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.  _Why,_ he doesn't really know, but he just finds it hilarious that he's here face-to-face with the wife of the man that he's in a relationship with. ''Um.'' He clears his throat politely to get the older male's attention. ''I'm just gonna- it was a great class, Mr.Rogers.'' It takes all of Peter's effort to keep his face straight, biting the inside of his cheek. ''Very informative. All those workout tips. I'll just head off first.''

And he hightails it out of there before he ruins everything by dissolving into giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Oh god, wait till he actually tells Tony about this. His godfather would be in  _fits._

x.x.x

Date night stretches on for what feels like eternity. By the time they reach home, Steve's mentally exhausted with having to pretend that he was actually interested in whatever Dayna was saying throughout dinner. Apparently, she's still not giving the whole 'having-a-baby' discussion a rest. If anything, she seems even more fixated on the idea, going on about how she's going to take a break from working once they've got a kid of their own. Steve cooks up an excuse at the end of dinner and ends up back at the gym, because he doesn't think he can spend another second listening to her going on and on and on about them having a child. Peter has MJ and Ned over at his place because they want to watch  _The Great British Bake Off,_ so heading over is out of the question.

''Heard from Nat that your missus and the boytoy finally met.''

''Don't call him that.'' Steve bites at Bucky, because Peter's long been more than just a quick fuck. ''And yes, they did, but I didn't formally introduce them in case you're wondering.''

Bucky holds both his hands up in a placating gesture, ''Whoa, easy there. What's got you in such a foul mood?''

Steve sinks in one of the seats, massaging the bridge of his nose, ''Dayna's got it in her head that we're finally ready for kids. Hell, just a year ago she was telling me that a kid's out of the picture.'' Just the mere thought of it makes Steve want to drive his fist through something. ''I don't know, Buck. I've more or less come to terms with the fact that I might not have a child of my own. And it's  _fine,_ because now I have someone that I want to focus on.''

''I'd say something comforting if I was in your shoes, but I don't really have a gorgeous eighteen year old as a partner, so there's that.'' Bucky settles down next to him, sounding somewhat sympathetic. ''But she's going to get suspicious if you don't give her an answer. ''Does Peter know?''

''Yeah, we've discussed it a fair bit. He says it's fine, but it...feels  _wrong_? I feel like he deserves more. ''

x.x.x

Peter  _isn't_ fine with it, of course. For Steve to have a child with  _her?_ Nope. Over his dead body. Because that would mean lesser time spent together, and Steve would have to divide his attention between Dayna, the kid and Peter. Nope.  _Not_ happening. Which is why he turns to Tony.

''So.'' Peter hops up onto the island stool, smiling sweetly at his godfather. ''I need your help.''

Stephen sets his iPad down, ''It's uncanny how you look like Tony when he wants something he shouldn't when you smile like that.'' Peter shoots him a mock-offended look. ''You know it's true.''

''What is it, sweetheart? Tell me and I'll do what I can.'' Tony, always ready to indulge Peter, no matter how ridiculous his request might be.

Peter summarizes the entire story about the whole baby thing, both Stephen and Tony listening attentively. ''Okay, so, um, I did a little snooping and found out that Dayna gets her like multi-vitamins special prescription kind of thing from this pharmacy. And err...'' He fidgets, because what he's about to suggest is downright  _wrong._ ''Like, I figured she's probably going to stop taking birth control pills so that she can get pregnant, and I was thinking...maybe you could...pay the guy at the pharmacy to swap the vitamin pills with birth control pills?'' He says the last few words in a rush, color creeping into his cheeks at his own suggestion.

Silence falls over the kitchen and Peter's so ready to call off the entire thing and laugh it off when Stephen pipes up, ''I'm now even more convinced that he's your actual son, Tony.''

''What? Because he's ready to do whatever it takes to get what he wants? Yeah, definitely me.''

''Yes, let's not forget that you actually helped to speed up the divorce by framing my ex-wife.'' Stephen's lips curls up into a fond smile, both of them sharing a quick affectionate kiss. 

''Ugh. That was sappy.'' Tony mock-complains, shooing Stephen away to and get ready for his shift at the hospital before turning his attention back to Peter. ''Pete-''

'' _Please._ Don't tell me no, Tony. I think you of all people should understand what it feels like to want someone so badly that you're willing to do  _anything._ I know Steve doesn't want to have kids with her, but I just...I can't risk it.''  _Because what if he has the kid and realize that it's worth throwing away whatever we have? I can't have him changing his mind about us._

Tony visibly softens as he walks over to where Peter is seated, ''You know I can't say no to you, kid. Not like I was planning to. I can definitely get it done. Anything for my boy.'' Beyond grateful, Peter throws his arms around Tony, tucking his face against the curve of his godfather's neck. ''I know he makes you happy, Pete.''

Peter's aware that Tony has always placed his happiness first. It's always been about Peter ever since his parents died. Taking him in allowed Tony to believe that he wasn't anything like his own father, and believe it or not, it was the entire parenting experience that eased him out of some of his destructive habits. Coupled with years of therapy, of course. Meeting Stephen, without a doubt, definitely helped. He knows Tony would  _raze_ everything to the ground to ensure Peter's happiness, and at times like these, he's immensely grateful for it.

'' _Thank you.''_

''Like I said; anything for you, kid.''

x.x.x

It turns out that it's not only Peter that has a plan.

 _Desperate times calls for desperate measures,_ Steve thinks to himself as he studies the bottle of pills in his hand. He waits for the guilt to hit him as he switches the bottle in the medicine cabinet to the one in his hand, masked to look like harmless vitamin pills promoting chances of pregnancy. In actuality, they're actually hormonal EC pills. It had been easy enough getting them at the local pharmacy, the lady behind the counter explaining that the pills can actually help to prevent pregnancy if they've had unprotected sex or if birth control pills don't work. But the guilt doesn't manifest at all. All Steve feels is relief because  _now,_ he can pretend that he's all in for them to start expanding their family. 

_You're a horrible man, Rogers._

But he can't risk losing whatever he's built with Peter. Having a child with Dayna would  _ruin_ it all. Would further tie him to her, because there would be no doubt he'd feel obliged to take care of her out of guilt. And Steve doesn't want that.

''Babe?'' Steve calls out cheerfully as he steps out from the bathroom. ''Can we talk for a bit?''

x.x.x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Yes, daddy?'' They're both still exploring this, and Steve loves how endearingly shy the younger male sounds when he addresses Steve as such.
> 
> There's so much wrong, but Steve's past that now.

To say that Dayna is over the moon when Steve tells her that he's all for them 'expanding' their family would be an understatement. She's beyond thrilled, not wasting any time in booking an appointment with a specialist for an extensive fertility test. The bottle of birth control pills sits unassumingly in the medicine cabinet, depleting day by day as he makes sure that she doesn't miss a dose. A few days later, she returns from the pharmacy in high spirits, telling him that the usual guy behind the counter had recommended a new-on-the-market fertility-enhancing vitamins. They (finally) forego condoms, and despite all necessary precautions he's taking, Steve's still terrified that Dayna might actually conceive.

''...it'll take about two to three months for your body to get back to its normal rhythm now that you've stopped taking birth control..''

He tries his best to look interested during the appointment, appropriately nodding at whatever the doctor's explaining to them while his wife listens on attentively. It's futile, because instead, Steve finds himself thinking about how Peter had enthusiastically sucked him off at a gas station bathroom yesterday night, taking his cock in so deep that Steve swears he could almost see the boy's throat bulging from the sheer effort. Peter had teared and gagged, but resolutely pushed on, pure bliss etched on his pretty face as Steve held firmly onto his head and fucked into that hot, wet heat. He's pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes in the back pocket of his jeans, so Steve makes sure that Dayna's distracted before he checks it.

_Peter: Morning, daddy. How's the appointment going? Ready to put a bun in the oven?_

_Daddy_. It makes his skin prickle in the nicest of ways. Steve loves that while Peter is no innocent lamb, he still manages to retain a fair bit of childishness to him. Not in a bad way, that is. Sparing a quick glance at Dayna, Steve quickly types back a reply.

_Steve:The only oven I want to put a bun in is yours._

Almost immediately, thee dots appear on the screen, indicating that the other was already typing a reply.

_Peter: Yeah? You want to put a baby in me, daddy?_

_Peter: Oh my god, that just- um, it's a bad joke. I'm sorry! But really, how's the appointment going?_

Steve's cock twitches at the reply. While he knows it's impossible (even if Peter does have a vagina), there's no denying that it's fucked up in the best of ways. But the hospital is really not the best place to sport a boner thinking of his eighteen year old partner. Apparently, it's something that Steve didn't even have to worry about when another messages comes in a second later.

_Peter: I hate to spring this on you, but.....both my dads want us to come over for dinner this Thursday._

x.x.x

It's inevitable that Tony would want them to come over for dinner. In Steve's honest opinion, their first meeting in Peter's apartment had gone...fairly well? He knew what Tony was capable of. If the man didn't like him, he'd have Steve out of the picture within seconds, regardless of what Peter said.

''I feel like you should know that you're the  _first_ guy I'm seeing that Tony's ever invited over.'' Peter tells him in the car. 

Steve's not sure if he's flattered or apprehensive.

''It'll be fine. Besides, Stephen's going to make sure that Tony's on his best behavior tonight.'' Steve doesn't even manage to formulate a reply as soon as the mansion looms into view. It's actually... _daunting_. According to Peter, it's one of the many properties that Tony owns around the world and that ''... _this is only 1/3 of what his other properties are like''_. 

''Happy.'' Peter leans forward. ''Just curious, what's his mood like when you last saw him?''

''Pepper was yelling at him about some proposals he's yet to sign on off, so it really depends. I don't how he's going to actually get by when she goes on her honeymoon with Phil next month.''

Steve, for the life of his, can't imagine what it's actually like for only two people to live in such a huge space. The  _entire_ place screams immense wealth; from the furnishings, to the voice-activated tech (he's not even surprised that Tony Stark's actually configured an AI of his own) and the magnificent sea view that the huge windows boasts. 

''Overwhelming, isn't it? I remember when Tony first brought me home after my parents passed away. I feel like I didn't really have time to properly grieve because I was just so in awe of everything, you know?'' Peter reaches for Steve's hand, leading him towards the window. ''Suddenly, I had  _everything._ And I feel bad for thinking like that sometimes. Tony filled up every broken little crack in me the best way he knew how. Money. He built me a lab, and that's when I started tinkering around. Sent me to the best school so that I could soak everything up like a sponge. Brought me on fancy holidays every single year and there...there just  _wasn't_ any time for me to feel sad. And I'm grateful for that.''

In a comforting gesture, Steve squeezes the younger male's hand, ''I don't think your parents would blame you for living your best life.''

''Yeah? Though I think they'd be pretty damn disappointed I'm dating a married thirty-something.'' It's a playful remark, and the almost-solemn atmosphere dissipates. ''Really, I feel like they're turning in their graves right this second.''

Their moment's interrupted when footsteps come up behind them, Peter welcoming his arrival with an entirely fond hug.

Stephen is exactly the sort of man that Tony would go for, Steve thinks. He gathers that the male's probably a good couple of years older than Tony; hair greying at the sides, and yet it affords him more dignified appearance along with the goatee that he's sporting. His handshake is firm, his tone pleasant and polite, and Steve politely avoids his gaze from the older male's scarred hands. 

Twenty minutes into the dinner, and Steve doesn't wish to jinx it, but he's actually  _relaxing._ Tony seems to in a buoyant mood, perhaps from having Peter home, coupled with the wine that they're having to go along with the steaks. It's noticeable that the multi-billionaire is a bit softer around the edges when he's around people that he trusts. There's no scathing remarks whatsoever, though playful jabs are exchanged, and Steve actually finds himself exchanging business tips with the other. It's surreal. Immensely so. Peter, on the other hand, looks positively giddy with happiness that they're getting along. 

''How about an after dinner drink?'' Tony suggests once the plates are cleared.

Peter shakes his head, ''I think I'll pass. Think I'm going to tinker in the lab for a bit.'' He glances at Steve as if to ask,  _''You'll be okay, right?''_ and Steve gently squeezes his knee.

Stephen excuses himself as well to shift to his study instead since he's got a conference call that he needs to sit in, so it's only Tony and Steve. They move towards the open balcony, a serving of malt whisky in hand. It's not exactly Steve's choice of poison (he's more of a beer kind of guy), but since he's the guest, he'll take whatever the host is having. It's pleasantly chilly outside and from where they're seated, Steve can hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shore, the sea a midnight blue in the darkness.

''How's Thompson doing? The last time I visited him, he could barely see through the slits of his swollen eyes.''

''Still alive. I'm not planning on introducing him to death anytime soon.''  _Not after what he's put Peter through._

''You know.'' Tony sets his glass down on the side table with a light clink. ''You surprise me, Rogers. I thought you taking matters into your own hands dealing with Thompson was unexpected, but tampering with your wife's changes of getting pregnant?  _Shocking._ ''

Steve doesn't even bother asking how Tony's aware of what he's done. There's no hiding anything from this man.

''Anything for Peter. Not my proudest moment, but I can't...I think you know what how  _exactly_ I feel. Whatever it takes.''

''Whatever it takes.'' Tony murmurs, sounding almost wistful and fond at the same time. ''Huh, guess you're not such a stick-in-the mud after all.'' Both of them raises their respective glasses, gently clinking it before taking a sip of the pricey liquid. The silence stretches on until Tony breaks it, ''You know Peter's my everything, don't you? Both Stephen and he.''

Steve remains quiet, waiting for the other to continue.

''Taking guardianship of Peter pulled me out of a very dark and destructive place. Not saying that I'm a changed man, but that's not important. What I need to know is that he'll always be your first priority, Rogers. And by priority, what I mean is that if you ever have to choose between your wife and my boy, he'll always be your first choice. Just in case I'm not being clear, if someone has both of them at gunpoint and you can only choose one to save, I need the assurance that you'll let your wife bleed out on the floor with her brain blown to bits just so my boy remains safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?''

Such a thing should chill Steve right to the bone, shouldn't it? Instead, he meets Tony's unrelenting gaze with a calm one, ''Loud and clear.''.

''Great. We're on the same page then. You're not a bad guy, Rogers.''

x.x.x

''Are you sure you're alright with us staying over? I mean, I can get Happy to drive us back home if you're not okay with it. I just- I really wanted you to spend the night in my room-'' Gently, Steve places his palm over Peter's mouth, effectively shushing him.

''It's really fine. Besides, I don't think Happy would appreciate Tony asking him to make the two hours drive back to your place.''

The sheer size of the bed is more than enough to accommodate the both of them, and being in Peter's bedroom like this, reminds Steve that he's essentially....well, not a kid, but he's painfully  _young._ Before they had discussed their boundaries when it came to sex, it was a path that Steve wasn't entirely comfortable exploring yet. Peter steps out of the en-suite bathroom in nothing but a large  _Stark Expo_ t-shirt and a baby blue towel draped around his neck, damp curls sticking to his forehead and the scent of vanilla musk body wash wafting after him.Steve watches from where he's seated against the headboard as Peter sits at the vanity table to commence his five (six?) steps skincare ritual. 

''Pete?''

''Yes, daddy?'' They're both still exploring this, and Steve loves how endearingly shy the younger male sounds when he addresses Steve as such.

There's so much  _wrong_ , but Steve's past that now. 

''Guess who texted me a photo of her pregnancy test kit while you were showering.''

Peter all but jumps out of his seat and clambers up onto the bed, demanding to see the phone. Laughing at the boy's childlike gestures, Steve hands him the device, loving how the younger male's taut expression melts into that of pure relief when he sees that the results are negative. 

''I'm not exactly religious, but I'm just ready to pray to whatever higher beings there are right now.'' The boy declares dramatically, straddling Steve so that he can make himself comfortable on the older male's nap. ''She's really rushing it, don't you think? The doctor did say it'll take two to three months for the birth control pills to wear off.''

''At this points, she's banking on sheer optimism being the main factor. So...'' They've discussed a particular fantasy after Steve's visit to the doctor with Dayna, and he figures this is a great time to bring it up. ''Remember that time I told you I'd rather put a bun in your oven instead?'

His teasing remark gets him a firm thwack on the chest, ''Oh god, you're  _horrible_. I hate you for even reminding me about it.''

Steve grabs hold of Peter's wrists before the boy can deliver more half-hearted blows, ''So you don't want daddy to impregnate you, doll? Fill you up with daddy's seed, until you're positively bloated from it?''

Peter's breathing hitches, cheeks coloring attractively at the sheer lewdness of Steve's comments, ''I...I don't know, daddy. Do you really think I can get pregnant?'' As if genuinely curious, Peter places a palm on his belly, gently rubbing it. 

''No harm in trying, sweetheart. You're a young fertile boy.'' Steve pauses, breaking character for a second. ''Is this okay, doll?''

''Yes. So much  _yes_.'' Peter breathes out. ''But I- can we, oh god, it's a stupid and risky idea, but-'' He takes a deep breath and exhales, pinning Steve with a hopeful look. ''Right, I was thinking since she works fixed hours and stuff, there's this particular fantasy I really want to try out. Christ, I feel like I'm already going to Hell just thinking about it.''

Peter spills the beans and Steve thinks,  _yeah, he's definitely getting on this whole one-way ticket to Hell thing._

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a few suggestions where Peter should be the one that gets pregnant at the end, and though I've not written explicitly written mpreg before, I'm definitely not opposed to exploring it! Do tell me what you think :)
> 
> Also, the sex scene in the next chapter will be Steve and Peter exploring an incest + pregnancy kink fantasy, so if it's not right up your alley, please do NOT read it.


	9. All Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It's Dayna's dress. But it's not because I want you to pretend to be her-'' Steve blurts out hurriedly, as if terrified that his partner would misinterpret the entire thing. ''I just think that...this dress dress would look even better on my baby boy.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sharing with me your ideas! Honestly, I'm just pretty damn happy that everyone's on board the mpreg train :> With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this update!
> 
> Honestly, I was planning on writing a very detailed sex scene, but I think you guys have noticed that I'm pretty bad with writing out sex scenes. So....I'm sorry if it's not really satisfactory!

Who would have thought that Peter's first (long-awaited) visit to Steve's place was so that they could play out their sordid fantasies while said man's wife was at work? One could almost feel sorry for Dayna; probably looking forward to spending time with her husband after a day of dealing with a handful of fussy children and planning lessons, blissfully unaware that he was far too enamored with someone else to even give her any thought.

Truthfully?

Peter doesn't give a fuck.

Anticipation thrums in his veins as Steve welcomes him into the house, ''It's no Stark Tower, but it's home.''

The warm hues of the furniture makes it seem very cozy-looking, reminding Peter of his childhood home before the loss of his parents. Framed pictures decorating the living room wall, a fading mug stain on the coffee table which was partly obscured by the quaint vase sitting in the middle, and the assortment of decorative knick-knacks brightening the space up even more. It was nothing fancy or extravagant about it, but in a way, it was so very Steve. Simple, yet so comforting.

''I'll get you something to drink.''

Peter allows his thoughts to drift as Steve disappears into the kitchen. This could be Steve and he one day; blissfully married with a place to call their own. The older male probably doesn't know this, but Peter's always had this yearning to play the role of a homemaker.  _Be a wife._ Perhaps it stemmed from watching his own mother take pleasure in taking care of them. He could imagine it already; a nice, frothy beer waiting for Steve, coupled with a warm home-cooked dinner. Peter prides himself on being quite a decent cook, considering that the older male had actually helped him to a second helping of risotto a couple of nights ago. 

It's a silly fantasy he's been harboring, but it wasn't like there was any harm whatsoever. It didn't help that Steve was just so  _dependable._ Peter loves the feeling of being taken care of, and finance-wise, his partner's not doing too bad in that department either.

''What's got you so deep in thought?''

''Nothing in particular.'' Peter accepts the glass of iced tea the other hands him, pleased to find that there's a reusable straw as well since he hates leaving imprints of gloss or balm on the rim (and Save The Earth and all that). Leave it to Steve to remember all these tiny details. ''So. Are we getting the grand tour of the bedroom soon?''

The first thing that greets Peter when he steps into the bedroom is the framed wedding photo hanging on the wall above the bed. In it, both Steve and Dayna are sporting identical genuine, love-filled smiles as they gaze into each other's eyes, Steve's arms circled wrapped around her waist. Blissful and so-in-love, unaware of the fact that years down the road, none of it would matter the slightest.

''Pete. There's-'' Steve hesitates for a brief second. ''-something I wanted to...hell, it's going to make me sound like a fucked-up bastard.''

''Language.'' It's a running joke between them that never gets old. ''What is it?'' In a considerate gesture, Peter touches the tips of his fingers to the other's elbow. ''If you're having second thoughts, you can tell me. I know this isn't really-''

''It's not that.'' The older male immediately cuts him off, quick to assure. ''Definitely not changing my mind. Not that, doll. I, wait- I think I'll show you instead.''

Peter waits patiently as Steve picks something out from the drawer, and it's only when he holds it up that Peter realizes that it's a dress. 

''Is this-''

''It's Dayna's dress. But it's not because I want you to pretend to be her-'' Steve blurts out hurriedly, as if terrified that his partner would misinterpret the entire thing. ''I just think that...this dress dress would look even better on my baby boy.''

_Oh._

It finally clicks into place that  _this_ is the dark path that Steve wants to explore. Yeah, Peter can  _definitely_ get on board with that. He feigns hesitance, gently touching the fabric, ''I don't know, daddy. You know mommy doesn't like it when I use her things.''

Something in Steve's usually calm demeanor shifts and it makes Peter feel all sorts of jelly-like in the knees. He knows Steve loves his docile personality, bringing about a protective instinct of sorts to the surface.

''I know, doll. But she's not here, is she?'' The male offers Peter a placating smile, similar to what a dad would as a form of persuasion.

''Well...I guess you're right. I'll just go and get changed first.'' He slips into the en-suite bathroom and makes quick work of changing into the off-shoulder summer dress, eyeing his reflection in the mirror a couple of minutes later.

It's cute on him. For a split second, Peter allows himself to pretend that he's Steve's young and gorgeous trophy wife. Oh, he'd be the  _envy_ of others. People would talk, gossip about how he was probably just arm candy accessory and a great fuck. Nothing more than that. They'd assume he was just some dumb twink who didn't even make it into college.

''...daddy?''

Steve looks up from where he's undoing the cuffs of his shirt, pausing as if transfixed by the sight before him. ''Come here, baby. Let daddy have a closer look.''

Peter closes the distance between, loving how the hem of the dress flutters against his thighs with each movement. This, right now, feels like the  _biggest_ 'fuck you' to Dayna he can think of. And Steve seems to take delight in it as well, considering that he didn't even waste a second hauling Peter up onto the bed to kiss him senseless, cupping the boy's nape with a large palm.

''Daddy-'' Peter flattens a palm against the other's chest, pushing him back a little. ''Maybe, we shouldn't, um..do this? Mommy's going to be home any second. What if she catches us?''

The grip on his nape tightens and it takes all of Peter's dignity not to just melt into a puddle of mushy goo into the mattress. Look, he's watched a lot of scenario-specific porn, alright? But this is the fucking icing on the fucking cake.

''Christ.'' Steve breathes out, breaking character for a moment. ''You can't do this to me, doll. I'm going to lose it before we even start.''

The corners of Peter's eyes crinkles up in delight and he cups the male's cheeks in his palms, ''Don't get all sappy on me now, Steve.'' They kiss, sweet and languid. ''I remember you promising me that we're going to fuck quick and dirty in this bed that your wife and you sleep in. When you fuck her tonight...'' The boy murmurs, hands drifting down to work on the buckle of Steve's belt. ''...it'll be me that you'll be thinking of. How tight and wet my cunt is-'' He continues, dragging the zipper down tooth by tooth until he's got enough room to draw Steve's cock out from the slit of his boxer briefs. ''-creaming your fat cock. Fucking your  _son_.''

You know that feeling when you cross a line that (some) others wouldn't and you take complete delight in it? It's so effortless to pretend, to simply ease themselves into their roles, morality be damned. Heck, Peter's not exactly one to worry about what's morally right or not. 

''You're leaking in my hand just thinking about it, aren't you, daddy?'' Peter strokes the pad of his thumb against the bulbous tip of Steve's cock. ''Of being balls deep in your baby boy's pussy. Do you pretend that it's me when you're fucking mommy each night?''

It's almost amusing to watch how the muscles of Steve's jaw visibly tenses up ( _fuck, so hot_ ) and Peter knows he's going to be so fucking  _sore_ later. 

''You know better than to ask questions that you already know the answer to, sweetheart. Now, why don't you get on your hands and knees for me? Show daddy that sweet, pink boy cunt.'' It's so  _obscene_ the way he says it, with his plump cock jutting out fully from the open zipper of his jeans. Without wasting a second, Peter complies, wriggling impatiently when warm, roughened palms come to rest on his ass cheeks, unable to resist squeezing them.

'' _Fuck._ '' The only time Peter gets to hear Steve actually swear is when they're fucking. ''You sure whatever you're wearing can even be called panties, doll?'' They're so damn  _tiny._

There's a couple of positions that Peter loves being fucked in. Preferably on his back, because he can be a bit of a pillow princess and Steve's more than glad to do all the work. Riding his boyfriend's fun too since he gets to watch the older male completely crumble at his mercy. But being on his hands and knees?  _Perfect._ Especially when Steve grabs him by the hip with a hand, handling him roughly, the other fisted tightly in Peter's hair, yanking his head back as he fucks into the boy's pussy. It makes him feel so deliciously  _used_ , like he's nothing but a tool for Steve's personal pleasure.  _Daddy's personal slut._

There's the crinkling sound of foil tearing. They both agree that the condoms stay on for now. Peter glances over his shoulder, gaze roaming down his boyfriend's muscled silhouette.  _Holy shit, I just want him to fuck me up so badly._

Peter hisses when Steve lines his cock up and pushes the tip in, relishing in the stinging sensation that follows a second later. No matter the number of times he's taken his partner's cock, the initial stretch always burns int he most delicious of ways. It has his thighs quivering, fingers curving into the duvet, especially in the way Steve forcibly presses him down into the mattress.  _Nowhere to go, doll. You're going to take it._

''Alright, baby?''

''More than alright. I want you really deep in me, daddy. You promised that you'd get me pregnant.'' He whispers, playing deeper into their fantasy. ''I...I promise I won't tell mommy that it's you.''

Whatever Steve's planning on saying dies on his lips when his cock fully sinks into the hilt, his hips pressed flush against the younger male's ass. 

''Yeah? You wanna be my pretty little wife so badly, doll?'' It takes a couple of seconds for Steve to regain his bearings, but once he establishes a steady rhythm, there's no stopping until Peter's practically clawing at the duvet, cunt pulsing and throbbing around the fat cock spearing him open.

Peter bites down into a pillow to muffle his yelps, sliding a hand down so to toy with his over-sensitized clit while Steve pounds into him from behind. Really, he wishes he can describe in detail just how fucking amazing the sex is in detail, but he's just so out of it that he nearly comes when Steve curls his fingers around Peter's throat.

''I'll get you pregnant alright. Everyone's going to know that you spread your legs for your own daddy, that you let him fuck a baby into you-'' Peter whines, rubbing his clit even more vigorously than before. ''Who knows? I might even tell her that you seduced me into impregnating you-'' 

''Yes,  _yes_.'' Peter chokes out,  not knowing which sensation to focus on exactly. ''I don't care what you do to me, daddy. I promise I'll let you breed me until my womb's all swollen and heavy with your seed.  _Please._ I'll be a good boy and do whatever daddy wants.''

Steve growls, choking him just a bit harder, ''God, you're just the  _filthiest_ cockslut, aren't you? Gonna breed that tight little boycunt every damn day-''

Peter shakes so hard when he comes that he feels like he might actually pass the fuck out. If anything, it only seems to amp Steve's urge to continue plowing into his over-stimulated cunt, rivulets of pussy juice slicking up the older male's cock and more of it trickling down the boy's inner thighs. He doesn't even have it in him to protest when Steve effortlessly changes their position; Steve lying on his back with Peter on top of him face up, legs forcibly held apart so that the older male could continuously ravage his sore cunt.

At the very end of it, both of them struggling to catch their breath, Peter feels like he's been well and thoroughly ravaged. His thighs are still quivering and the mattress beneath them is  _soaked_ with the amount he had actually squirted out. 

''Hey.'' Steve props himself up on an elbow. ''You alright, sweetheart?''

''I think- I don't know. Is this what they mean when they say, ''I feel like you've just fucked my brains out''? I'm blaming you if I suddenly become stupid tomorrow in my classes. Oh god, but it was fucking  _amazing._ '' Peter leans in for a kiss, dragging his fingers through the blond's sweat-damp hair. '' _You're_ amazing. The best of the best.''

Steve actually looks relieved, ''It's not weird that I asked you to-'' He gestures to the dress that's still on the younger male.

''What? No! I loved it. Made me feel like your pretty lil wife.''

''Yeah?'' Steve grins at him boyishly, pulling him in for another kiss. ''I feel like you already know this, but she really can't compare to you.''

Something warm and fluttery breaks open in Peter's chest, but he plays it cool, ''You can't mean that. You've been married to her for  _years_.''

''And yet, there are couples out there who get divorced despite being married to each other for forty years.''

''I suppose I can't really argue with that. Anyway, I should really clean up and leave soon. Besides, you're going to have to get the sheets off and tidy up a bit before the missus comes home. Unless, you know, the reek of illicit sex is what you're going for.''

x.x.x

 

Steve tries his damnedest to pretend that he's listening while Dayna natters on and on about a pre-pregnancy diet her doctor's introduced to her.  _Not as if it's going to help._ Instead, his thoughts drift towards Peter. Okay, so maybe, just  _maybe_ , Steve might be obsessed with the idea of actually impregnating his boyfriend.

There. He's said it. Steve still wants to be a dad, alright?

It's been playing on his mind ever since Peter jokingly brought it up and now that they've explored that particular kink, he can't seem to stop thinking about it. It's not that Steve doesn't want any kids of his own, but definitely  _not_ with his wife. But if it's Peter...then he wouldn't be opposed to it at all. The only issue here is that Steve's worried that Peter might feel pressured into agreeing just to please him, and he doesn't want that. On the other hand, if it simply... _happens_ , there's a possibility that it might work out in Steve's favor. Not to mention that Peter's at the prime of his youth, so the idea of having a child might not really be in his cards for now.

If Steve suggests that they both forego condoms (after getting tested), that might backfire since Peter might turn to birth control pills. Steve could always switch it out, but for some reason, it doesn't sit right with him. Okay, _fine_ , he's a hypocrite. It's alright if it's Dayna, but with Peter, it's out of the question. 

But let's say...the condom _'breaks'_ without Peter realizing it, then there's no issue. 

_Seriously, Rogers. Are you really going to stoop that low?_

Yeah. Yeah, maybe he is (he definitely is).

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's going to be some serious manipulation going on in the next few chapters. To sum it up, Steve's going to purposely tamper with the condoms when they're about to have sex and he's also going to stealth-fuck Peter (which is non-consensual condom removing). Urban Dictionary defines stealthing as, ''Stealthing is when a man removes a condom during sex despite agreeing to wear one so that he can cum inside the other person without their knowledge.''.
> 
> This fic is going down a very dark path, so if you're uncomfortable with the themes, please do not proceed! Other than that, I'm just really so happy and surprised that so many people with us venturing down the mpreg path! :')


	10. Two Can Play (This Game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve chickens out of tampering with the condom the next couple of times they have sex. It feels like he can't bring himself to do it, not when Peter's the sweetest person he's ever had the pleasure of being involved with. Especially when the boy gazes up at him in reverence, wrecked whispers of 'daddy' spilling out when Steve sheathes his cock in to the hilt, both of them going slack-jawed at the pure sensation of being pressed so closely together. The rational side of Steve tells him that he doesn't need to go to such lengths to keep the boy by his side. There's no denying that they're both absolutely smitten with each other, so what was there to fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support you've given to this fic! In the previous chapter, I did mention that it was going down on a dark note (manipulation-wise), but it's definitely a story with a happy ending. It's just going to be a bit fucked up in best of ways :') That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this lil update!

The initial thrill of holding Flash Thompson captive dissipates once the pathetic bastard starts groveling for death instead. The kid's barely recognizable with his split, puffy lip and swollen eyes, yellow and purple bruises mapping the expanse of his battered body. This time round, when Steve strolls into the secluded storage warehouse, the younger male doesn't even bother screaming himself hoarse for help. It's as if Flash has resigned himself to the fact that there's no hope whatsoever of being rescued. Not when he's at the absolute mercy of Tony Stark.

''I can't do this anymore. Just get it over and with and kill me.'' Flash sounds completely broken and desperate, because right now, anything is better than this hell on Earth that they're putting him through.

''Nah. Not today, kid.'' Steve drags a chair and plops it right in front of the other, the kid flinching at the sudden proximity. ''It's no fun when you're begging for it. But maybe, just maybe, if you answer a question of mine, I might consider it.''

''I've told you everything there is about Peter! _Everything_. What else do you possibly want to know?''

''Have you had sex with him before?''

Flash opens and closes his mouth, but there's no response. It's as if he's debating what sort of punishment awaits him for whichever answer he's going for. If he tells the truth, there's no saying what Steve might do to him. But if he lies...Steve drops his gaze towards where Flash's broken fingers dangles limply by his side. 

After what seems like a long stretch of silence, the other finally answers, ''A few times.''

It takes whatever self-restraint Steve has left in him not to jump the kid and beat his face in. To know that this scum has actually touched  _his_ Peter makes Steve want to spill more blood. But being impulsive and reckless isn't going to pay off, not when he might have further use for this scumbag in the near future.

''Did you use protection?''

''Of course I did. I couldn't risk Peter getting pregnant. Besides, he always insisted on us using condoms since his chances of getting knocked up is pretty high.'' Steve's never really questioned the likelihood of Peter being able to conceive. The kid was too young to even think about bearing a child of his own, and for Steve, well...it's not something one would consider when cheating on one's own wife.

Then again, Steve's priorities have changed now. He's  _serious_ about building a new life with Peter, and for that to happen, he's going to have to take matters into his own hands.

''As much as I'd love to kill you, I think I'm going to keep you around for a little while more.''

x.x.x

Steve chickens out of tampering with the condom the next couple of times they have sex. It feels like he can't bring himself to do it, not when Peter's the sweetest person he's ever had the pleasure of being involved with. Especially when the boy gazes up at him in reverence, wrecked whispers of  _'daddy'_ spilling out when Steve sheathes his cock in to the hilt, both of them going slack-jawed at the pure sensation of being pressed so closely together. The rational side of Steve tells him that he doesn't need to go to such lengths to keep the boy by his side. There's no denying that they're both absolutely smitten with each other, so what was there to fear?

Yet, it's the irrational beast in Steve that threatens to claw its way out.

_You know you want to, Steve. It's the only way for you to stake your claim on him. He'll bear you beautiful kids. Your kids._

The idea of raising a family with Peter seals it for Steve. He'd be lying if he says that he doesn't feel a twinge of guilt when he distracts the boy with a lewd kiss while rolling the condom on, purposely tearing a hole at the tip before he can chicken out of it again. Really, it's not his proudest moment, but Steve tries not to thick about that. It's so  _wrong,_ makes his insides feel like lead with guilt sitting heavy and yet, his cock throbs traitorously at the idea of spilling his cum into his boyfriend.

'' _Oh.''_ Steve loves the breathless wondrous sound that Peter makes each time he pushes in balls deep. ''That's nice...love how your cock feels in me, daddy.''

The blond shoots him an indulgent smile, ''You've no idea how it feels for me, sweetheart. My baby's got a tighter pussy than his mommy's.''

It's endearing how Peter colors to the very tip of his ears at the lewd compliment. Times like these, it's as if they can no longer separate fantasy from reality. With the stark age difference between them, it's easy enough for Steve and Peter to believe that they're father and son indulging in one of the most taboo acts ever.

''Daddy?'' Peter breathes out dreamily, looping his arms around Steve's neck. He wraps his legs around the older male's waist, both of them trembling in unison when the action causes Steve to slide in even deeper until his balls are pressed flush against Peter's ass. ''You can't get mommy pregnant, okay? I want to be your only baby boy.''

Lust is a powerful thing and if Steve's being honest, it's possible to get completely drunk off it.

'' _Fuck._ '' Overwhelmed by just how much he needs Peter, Steve noses at the boy's cheek in an affectionate gesture, though he's clutching so hard at his hips that there's no doubt that it's going to bruise. ''Alright, baby. Whatever you want, I promise. You're the only one that I need.''

''I'm going to be-'' The brunette trails off when Steve gently thumbs at his clit, head lowered so that he can lave at the boy's sensitive nipples with the tip of his tongue. ''-very, _very_ upset if you have another kid with mommy. I _don't_ like sharing.''

And that's so very Peter- petulant childishness. Steve wraps his lips around a stiff, pink nub and sucks at it until the boy's a writhing and squealing mess, alternating between them until his nipples becomes redder and swollen by the second. And Steve very nearly makes a fool of himself ejaculating too early thinking just how engorged they'd be once Peter's well into his pregnancy. It's enough for Steve to start picking up the pace, initial intention to go slow flying out of the goddamn window. He fucks with a single-minded intensity, working every single muscles which he knows gets Peter all riled up, especially when Steve starts manhandling him roughly.

''That's it, daddy.'' The sweet boy coos, dragging his nails down Steve's broad, muscled back as he throws his back in utter delight when the male forcibly holds his legs open, fucking messily into Peter's tight, dripping cunt. ''Daddy gets to use my cunt anytime he wants...you don't even need to ask.'' Peter pants out, his own cheeks turning a cherry read at the filth he's saying. ''Want you to _make_ me take it like the slut I am, put me under your mercy-''

There's a million and one depraved things that Steve finds arousing, but he's never had the courage to broach them to Dayna, thus their vanilla sex life. He'd once suggested role play, but she had shied away from it, so he backed off, not wanting to pressure her into it. But  _hell,_ Peter approaches every one of it with an enthusiasm that makes Steve feel like he's sporting a semi-permanent boner for  _days_.

''I'll do just that, doll. Daddy's not even going to ask the next time, because this pretty boy cunt belongs to daddy. You'll just lie there and take it like the pretty cock slut you are.'' He's well aware that Peter  _loves_ being degraded, and while it had taken Steve some time to get used to it, he finds that he definitely enjoys the rush of power that courses through him at times like these.

''Fuck,  _yes._ Want daddy to rape my little cunt-''

Steve's orgasm fucking hits him out of nowhere like a goddamn wreck, and he knows he's hurting Peter with how hard he's thrusting into him, practically bending the boy in half. Peter all but screams when his own knees are pressed against his chest while Steve rides out the crests of his orgasm, spilling a messy, thick load into the useless torn condom. 

''-fuck, love it when you breed my cunt, daddy. Don't stop, don't stop-'' Peter babbles, grasping at the edge of the headboard as Steve fills his pussy up, blissfully unaware that the condom isn't offering him the protection that he needs.

Sheer satisfaction wells up in Steve, blurring out Peter's cries as the boy creams himself around Steve's cock, almost pushing him into another painful orgasm with just how tightly his pussy walls are spasming around the older male's cock. A few seconds later, Steve finally finds it in him to pull out, rolling over with a breathless laugh when Peter complains that his legs just won't stop  _shaking._

''I'll go get you a towel and a drink, baby.'' Steve kisses him own the cheek, pulling the condom off his cock on the way and deposits it into the bin in the bathroom, pushing back the guilt that threatens to surface.

_No looking back now, Rogers._

Peter's lying down on his stomach facing the edge of the bed when Steve returns with a damp towel, which he drops when the other draws him in and slips his half-flaccid cock past his lips.

''Christ!'' Steve's still overly sensitive from his earlier orgasm, and the sight of Peter's lush lips wrapped around the meaty girth of his cock is definitely  _not_ helping. But he would be completely crazy to turn down a post-sex blowjob.

He's torn between wanting to pull Peter away so that his cock can stop aching, but he also wants to fuck into the wet suction. It's easy enough for Peter to fit Steve's entire length down his throat when the male's not fully erect, and he's doing a damned remarkable job of it too. The boy gags when the tip of his nose brushes against the nest of curls framing the base of Steve's cock, eyes welling up with tears when the older male forces his head down to stay in position for a couple of seconds.

''Good boy, sweetheart. That's an obedient cocksucker.'' Peter preens as best as he can with a mouth full of daddy cock that's already beginning to leak precum. ''You're just too damn pretty for your own good, princess. Why don't you suck on daddy's balls next, hm?''

His sweet cocksucker is more than happy to comply, enthusiastically slipping one into his mouth with the most blissed-out expression on his gorgeous face. Steve's so well and truly distracted that he doesn't notice nor hear his phone (strategically hidden beneath Peter's pillow) vibrating as a call comes in.

Nor does it cross Steve's mind that his phone had initially been on the side table instead of under the pillow.

Unknown to Steve, Dayna's trying her best not to crumble under the crushing disappointment and sadness of another negative result from her pregnancy test; hands trembling as she holds the kit between the fingers, tears tracking down her cheeks, phone pressed against her ear as she waits for her husband to pick up.

x.x.x

Later that night, Peter waits until Steve's fast asleep before he carefully burrows out of bed, treading lightly towards the bathroom. Quietly, he shuts the door behind him and flicks on the light, eyeing the bin beneath the sink. It's mostly filled with cotton makeup wipes, so Peter's got no problem digging through it until he finds what he's looking for.

_Knew it._

Just as Peter had expected, there's a rip in the tip of the condom. Quite a sizable one too. He drops it back into the bin and washes his hands, grinning so widely to himself that his jaw stars to ache.

Look, he's quite a perceptive kid, alright? The past few weeks, Peter's been noticing the longing, lingering looks Steve's been giving his midsection each time he thinks the younger male isn't looking. Peter wouldn't have paid it any mind if it was just a fleeting one-time thing, but as time passes, he can't help but to realize that Steve's got this particular habit of stroking his palm along the boy's belly each time they're cuddling. Initially, the younger male had attributed it to Steve just enjoying the whole pregnancy kink thing that they're exploring, until he discovers something else by chance.

Peter's mucking about on Steve's phone while the male's in the shower (the man really needs to put a passcode on it), and it's then that he stumbles upon Steve's web searches. The male was researching on the likelihood of male pregnancy, ways one could enhance fertility and the sorts. Another open mobile tab shows Peter that Steve's been watching  _very_ questionable porn. Those of the stealthing kind. Condoms being tampered with or removed during sex. 

 _Any_ sane person would be completely horrified and betrayed by the idea of their partner manipulating them in such a way. It would be the  _biggest_ red flag that would make one hightail the fuck out of the relationship. Peter, on the other hand, doesn't exactly fall into that category. That night, everything clicks into place; the porn, the web searches, and not to mention the two condoms that Peter happens to find in the bin while clearing out the trash. One of it was ripped, but unsued. It then dawned on him that Steve must have chickened out of using the ripped condom, instead switching to a brand new one while he had Peter distracted.

Until tonight.

It's a good thing then that Peter has stopped taking his birth control pills since that night. Granted, it was going to take two months or so for his body system to regulate itself again, but until then, he was going to start taking care of himself even more. Vitamins, start a new diet, engage a specialist to discuss ways he could enhance his fertility, and the sorts.

Peter's not going to call Steve out on his actions. Instead, he's going to feign ignorance and let the older male believe that he's successfully managed to impregnate him 'naturally' without the younger male finding out. It makes him a little wet between the legs, that Steve would go to such lengths. He doesn't really care because at the end of this, they're going to have a child that they can call their own. Peter slips back into bed, happily burrowing close when Steve wraps an arm around him sleepily.

''You okay, baby?''

 ''Mm. Just thirsty.'' Peter whispers, and he's glad that it's completely dark and that his boyfriend's half-asleep, because he just can't find it in him to stop smiling.

x.x.x

They don't really argue or get upset with each other much.

There's no reason to. Steve's very accommodating and attentive to Peter's needs, and the younger male is more than glad to listen to whatever his partner has to say. He finds that it's easier for him when the other takes over the reigns and decides for them. So, all in all, they've yet to hit a rough patch, even with Steve splitting his time between Dayna and Peter.

But today, Peter's had a rough and frustrating day. He had been too overly confident for one of his electives and was stumped beyond belief that instead of the distinction he had been expecting for the assignment, the professor had awarded him a B+ instead.

A  _B+._

Peter has  _not_ seem anything that isn't an  _'A'_ since middle school.

MJ tells him straight to his face to stop sulking (because he's still one of the top scorers for that class), and Ned offers his most genuine sympathy because he knows what an overachiever Peter can be (sometimes). On any other normal day, Peter  _wouldn't_ be this upset, but the specialist doctor that he's engaged has him on hormone shots to aid with the ovulation trigger. So, yeah, it's got his emotions all over the place at times. Peter contemplates calling Tony so that he can whine (to make himself feel better), but decides not to since both his godparents have jetted off to God-knows-where for another one of their mini vacations.

The day becomes increasingly more frustrating when nothing seems to go Peter's way. It's one of those infuriating days where life simply refuses to work out in his favor and by the end of it, he's just really,  _really_ close to tears. Especially when he stops by the store on the way home and finds out that they've yet to restock his favorite Halo Top ice-cream.

_Fuck._

The only silver lining is that it's Thursday, which means Steve's sleeping over tonight. Peter cheers up when the older male arrives with Thai food and his favorite cookies from one of Peter's favorite bakery (with an endless snaking line) near the gym. His shitty day is all but forgotten as they stretch out on the couch, Steve spooning him from the back as a horror documentary plays out in the background. It's making him feel all nice and sleepy, tummy pleasantly heavy from the pad thai he's had, Steve idly stroking his sides.

Whatever godly beings there are up there must hate him, Peter thinks, when Steve's phone rings again for the third time that night.

Steve sighs heavily, apologetic as he reaches for the vibrating device on the coffee table, ''I'll see what she wants.''

It doesn't sound very promising when Steve ends the call with a resigned sigh, ''She's not feeling very well.''

''Oh.'' Slowly, Peter sits up and tries his very best to push down the swell of disappointment threatening to overwhelm him. ''...are you going home?'' He tries to sound casual about it, but hates how he can hear his voice trembling.

 _Don't be selfish, Peter._ A little ashamed at his own neediness, Peter tries his very to act rationally. Steve's with him more or less 80% of the time, which is really more than enough. It's just...Peter  _wants_ to be upset because nothing's going his way today at all.

''I'm so sorry, baby. I know it's supposed to be our night today, but she wants me to take her to the 24-hour clinic.'' It's clear that Steve  _doesn't_ want to, that if he could, he'd choose to stay, but Peter still can't help but be hurt that the other's leaving him.

''Okay.'' Comes Peter's quiet response.

Steve shifts closer, ''Baby, are you upset with me?''

''No. It's not like it's going to change anything. You're still going home anyway.'' It's not fair that Peter's pushing his own frustrations onto Steve, but he just  _can't_ help it. All he wanted was to spend the night with the other so that he could feel a little better, but stupid fucking Dayna just had to fucking ruin it.

''Doll, you know better than anything that I don't-''

''Steve.'' Peter cuts him off, not able to meet the older male's gaze. ''I'm not upset, okay? Just go home and take her to the clinic before she calls you again.'' It's not really his intention to guilt-trip Steve, but he discovers that he's not above being selfish to get what he wants. He'll send Steve on his way, maybe give him the cold shoulder for a couple hours or so, and by then, Steve's going to be so out of his mind with worry (and guilt) that nothing like this will happen again.

''Peter-'' They're interrupted by the ringing of Steve's phone (again).

Being the dramatic bitch that Peter is (when he wants to be), he stands up and escapes to the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Peter shoves down the temptation to open the door and cut the act out at the insistent knocking that soon follows after, Steve patiently pleading for him to come out so that they can talk.  _I don't want to talk. I want you here with me,_ he thinks childishly to himself. Though he does end up genuinely sobbing into the pillow a few minutes later for being such an ungrateful brat. Steve's done so much for him, and here he is, throwing a pissy tantrum just because the other needs to go and tend to his sick wife.

As expected, the calls and messages come soon after. But Peter's not going to let Steve off the hook  _that_ easily. 

x.x.x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to talk/fangirl or discuss HCs over Steve x Peter, feel free to add me on Kik @ _sacrilegee !:) Some other pairings that I'm a sucker for also includes; Starker (obviously) , Stephen / Peter and Clint/Perer!
> 
> Also, I cannot express just how touched/thankful I am for you guys who take the time to leave me comments :')


	11. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update, but I had some free time in between work and really wanted to update this story. Work's been taking up so fucking much of my time. I hate my job, but I can't afford to quit, so...I just spend my days being filled with rage and frustration for having to stay at a job that I detest so much.

Peter's not too certain how he feels  _exactly_ about emotionally manipulating Steve like this, but there's a reason behind it all. While he's fairly confident that the other wouldn't leave him, he still thinks that what Steve needs is a little... _nudge_ towards the decision that Peter  _needs_ him to make. Look, if he wants Steve to leave Dana, he can't just say it outright, yeah?

It's something which Steve needs to decide on his own, but Peter doesn't have  _forever_ to wait.

Not when he's pregnant.

Yep.

The test kit that he's holding between his fingers says it all. It's not that he isn't surprised, but Peter had been quite confident that it wouldn't be too difficult for him to conceive. A tailored diet, ovulation shots, and probably Steve's wonderful sperm count has led him to this very moment. Tenderly, Peter touches a palm to his belly, an emotion that he can't quite put into words welling up in him. 

But it's too early to celebrate just yet, because it doesn't count as a victory until Steve is solely  _his._

The phone on the sink buzzes, Steve's name showing on the screen. Peter flat out loves just how persistent the other can be. Because it shows that Steve cares that he's upset. Thing is, Peter's got a plan up his sleeve (as always). Knowing his partner, Steve would definitely come by the apartment with all of his calls going to voicemail and texts unanswered. So...if Peter was to strategically place the pregnancy test kit on the sink, where Steve would chance upon it, then perhaps...that might steer him towards making a decision.

Peter  _or_ Dana.

He's going to have to choose.

As planned, Peter leaves the kit on the sink and artfully leaves behind a mess, giving off the impression that he had been in a hurry to leave. He goes about his usual routine of getting ready, convinced that Steve's  _not_ going to disappoint him. Peter casts one last look at the bathroom.

He's _certain_ of it.

x.x.x

''...don't tell me you're going to work.''

Steve tugs on a clean shirt, voice slightly muffled as he replies, ''I'm just going to stop by the pharmacy for awhile.'' Lying comes easily these days, the initial guilt that he had once felt no longer making an appearance. ''I'll be quick.'' She seems satisfied by the answer, reminding him to hurry back. In actuality, he's going to Peter's apartment, ready to do whatever it takes for the younger male to forgive him. This is the first time Peter's been  _this_ upset with him, and it's definitely not sitting right with Steve.

''Peter? Baby?'' Steve calls out as soon as he lets himself into the apartment.

He checks the bedroom and while it's obvious that there's nobody, Steve checks the bathroom out of habit. It's a mess of facial cotton wipes and skincare products. There's a t-shirt that's half in and out of the laundry basket, Peter's towel haphazardly slung over the rack. The kid must have been in a rush to leave for campus and-

Steve's train of thoughts come to an immediate halt when he spots the white box sitting on the sink, the kit itself placed next to it.  _It can't be_. He's almost... _afraid_ to properly look at it, but it's there for him to see.

_Double lines._

He's familiar with pregnancy test kits. There's boxes of them in the trash where Dana had dumped them in a fit of tears and disappointment, wondering what she's doing  _wrong._ There's no denying it.

Peter's  _pregnant._

x.x.x

Tony would be so proud of him, Peter thinks to himself as he makes a show of talking on the phone, saying something about forgetting his laptop as he rushes into the bedroom, pretending to be completely taken aback at catching Steve standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He schools his expression into that of ''genuine'' wonder, ending the fake phone call with a, ''...Ned, I'll call you back later.''

Steve breaks the silence first, holding the kit up, ''I'm not seeing things, am I?''

Peter lets a couple of seconds pass before he answers, ''I...I wanted to tel you yesterday, but-'' Okay, perhaps he's laying it on too thick, but Steve deserves to feel some guilt, yeah? He doesn't need to know that Peter only just found out  _this_ morning. ''But, yeah. I'm...uh, pregnant.'' He heaves a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair, feigning confusion. ''I mean, there was a chance of it happening, but I didn't think it was  _possible._ '' He's unable to gauge how Steve's feeling at the moment, so Peter can only fervently hope that his plan doesn't backfire spectacularly in his face. ''Still, a kit isn't exactly 100% accurate, so I'm probably going to have to book an appointment with my gynae to confirm it.''

''If it's...after the gynae confirms it, are you-'' Steve trails off, but Peter catches the hopeful note in his tone.

''When I saw that it was positive, I was pretty fucking happy.'' Peter's answer is genuine this time round, because he truly is ecstatic. ''I know this complicates matters for you. Me being pregnant. I don't think having a baby is what you had in mind when you decided to get together with me.''

''Baby, do you even hear what you're saying?'' Peter barely has time to react when Steve closes the distance between them, drawing him into a tight hug, unable to see the smug smile gracing the boy's lips.  _Wonderful job as always, Petey. ''_ I'm really sorry about yesterday, doll.''

Fairly delighted with his own performance, Peter comfortably nuzzles his face against Steve's chest, ''Me too. For throwing a tantrum. I guess I was just excited about sharing the news with you. I was really upset when you had to leave.''

Steve pulls back slightly, gazing at him seriously, ''I  _promise_ you it won't happen again, doll.''

''You  _don't_ mean that, Steve. You  _can't._ She's going to need you and you're going to have to go running to her. Don't make promises that you can't keep. I know I don't have any right to make you choose between us-''

''What if I'm telling you right now that I want to choose  _us_?''

Fuck if those aren't the sweetest words Peter's been wanting to hear.

Still, he needs to play it cool. ''Steve, you're only saying this because of the fight we had yesterday. I admit I was really upset yesterday, but I'm  _really_ fine now. And I don't want you to feel like you're obliged to ''choose'' me just because I'm pregnant.''

''Peter, I'm serious.'' And Steve does sound absolutely fucking serious. ''I've been taking this entire situation for granted. I  _should_ have thought about this the moment we started getting serious about each other, but I kept putting it off. There's absolutely no reason for me to stay with her. What I'm saying is...I'm going to file for a divorce, but you're going to have to give me some time to work it out, doll.''

''You're  _really_ going to leave her..for  _me?_ Are you sure you've thought this through, Steve?''

''For  _us._ Me, you-'' And almost reverently, Steve touches his fingers to the boy's flat belly, the affection evident on his handsome features. ''- _our_ baby.''

Peter bursts into tears right there and then (actual, fucking tears), because now, he has well and truly acquired victory. Sure, it had taken a few underhanded means, but... _whatever it takes,_ right?

x.x.x

Peter's only half a month along, but Steve's already playing the role of an overprotective partner to perfection; keeping a watchful eye on Peter by making sure that he doesn't carry anything heavy, and that he's cutting down on the caffeine. Steve wouldn't even let him carrying a grocery bag, for god's sake. On a brighter note, the sex they're having is off the charts. They've always had a healthy sexual appetite, but now that Peter no longer has to pretend about not knowing anything about the condoms being tampered with, he gets to openly enjoy the sensation of Steve fucking him raw.

It's sloppy and messy, but Peter lives for how animalistic Steve gets whenever the younger male spreads his legs open, letting the other see the thick substance dripping down the inside of his thighs. They can barely keep their hands off each other, so much so that Peter who barely skips a class actually had to take a day because his cunt felt so fucking raw from being repeatedly and deliciously fucked. It doesn't help that Peter gets extra wet these days, turning an innocent cuddling session on the couch into a heated session of fucking (or lovemaking). 

It's still too early for Peter to share the news with anyone else, which also gives him time to scheme a little more. He's been with Steve long enough to know that the male's going to very diplomatic about the entire divorce. Yet, the vindictive side of Peter wants it to  _hurt_ for Dana; the ultimate betrayal of realizing that the sweet and loving man she thought she knew isn't exactly that. He  _needs_ Dana to know of his existence, to discover that Peter's the homewrecker and that he had planned every single second of it from the start. At the end of it all, Peter wants to be able to gloat right in her fucking face. It's going to take quite a bit of work, but Peter has the time to think it through. 

What he needs to do first is to start planting seeds of doubt in Dana's mind. 

Right, back to work then.

x.x.x


	12. Sweetest Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter's kicks his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a sort of confrontation between Peter and Dana, and he's basically just going to rip her into shreds. Yeah.
> 
> I honestly wanted to write more sex for this chapter, but I feel crazily burnt out from work, so all I managed was this sad piece of work. Hopefully it'll suffice for now!

''When you said you had something to tell me, I didn't think it was going to be about how you knocked a kid up.''

Steve frowns at Bucky over the bottle of his protein shake, ''Don't word it like that. He's of legal age.''

''Uh huh, but still  _way_ younger than you are. Still, congratulations are in order.'' The shaggy-haired male grins broadly at Steve, playfully slapping him on the arm. ''What's the plan then? You two gonna run off into the sunset and elope?''

Steve wishes he could opt for that sort of fairy tale ending. The reality is that he's going to have to speak to Dana and break it to her that what he wants is a divorce. There's no hesitation at his end, which is somewhat surprising, because Steve has always thought that he'd feel a tinge of regret for doing something as cruel as this. Yet, all he feels is anticipation of building a new life together with Peter.

''Not exactly that. I'm planning on talking to her sometime this week about the divorce.''

''I'm not surprised. It's pretty damn obvious how enamored you are with the kid, and you didn't even look that smitten on your wedding day.'' Bucky's playful expression morphs into that of semi-seriousness. ''Whatever it is, I'm happy for you, bud. I really am. Even if it's at her expense.''

''...you never did like her.''

''Can't blame me. A bit too uptight for my liking. Besides, it doesn't hurt that Peter's much easier on the eye. I don't know how you get anything done with someone like him around.'' Bucky throws a longing gaze towards where Peter's doing some light walking on the treadmill, being a complete distraction in his shorts and cropped hoodie. 

Picking up a clean towel, Steve throws it in his friend's direction, ''Might want to wipe the drool off the counter. Also, that's my boyfriend you're ogling.''

''Hey, you can't blame me. I'm not the only guy in the gym staring at your piece of eye candy.'' Bucky chucks the towel back at him. ''Hell, sex with him must be amazing.''

''The best.'' Steve corrects, leaning against the counter as he keeps a watchful eye on Peter. ''You won't believe how wet he gets when I'm rubbing him through his panties. Soaks right through them. Squirts real good though when I've got my fingers or tongue in him.''

''You sure you can't lend him to me for a day? Come on, Steve. I'll treat him real delicate. Go nice and easy on his tight pussy.''

It's a fantasy that Steve and Peter have discussed before. They're both keen on the idea of Steve watching while other men have their way with Peter, but since he's pregnant, they agree that this particular fantasy has to take a backseat for now. Steve's not going to deny that the thought of it is appealing - passing Peter around like he's merely an object for their sexual pleasures.

''I've known you since we were eight. Since when have you ever gone 'nice and easy'?'

''Aw, I know how to handle delicate things. You're just selfish.''

''Who's selfish?''

''Hey, dollface.'' Bucky jerks a thumb towards Steve. ''Was just telling your boyfriend here that he's hoggin' you all to himself and that it's not fair. Why don't you tell him that sharing is caring, eh?''

''I'm not sure about that.'' Peter hangs onto Steve's arm, laughing good-naturedly at Bucky's teasing. ''Steve gets real possessive.''

''Anyone would get real possessive over a sweet thing like you, kid.'' Bucky leans over the counter, flashing the younger male a charming smile. ''Steve's just lucky he was the one manning the counter the night you came in.''

''Get back to work, Barnes. I'm not paying you to flirt with my boyfriend.''

x.x.x

Peter's got quite the skill when it comes to scheming. He already knows that Steve's planning on broaching the topic of divorce to Dana this week, so he's got to act fast. Knowing Steve, he'll try his hardest not to implicate Peter in the drama, but what Peter  _wants_ is to be part of it. Maybe he did inherit some of Tony's flair for drama afterall. Or maybe he just wants to ruin Dana's life.

It's routine for Peter to come over to Steve's on Wednesday mornings since it's the only day that Dana leaves extra early for work. Trying to mask his excitement is difficult, but Peter manages, laughing giddily when Steve kisses him right at the doorstep.

''Steve, the neighbors are going to see!''

''Don't really give a shit anymore.'' The older male tugs him into the house, backing Peter up against the door as soon as it clicks shut. ''I know, I know. Language. You're not going to let me forget that, are you?''

Peter toes off his sneakers, making sure that they're placed somewhere where it can be easily seen.

''Nah uh, old man.'' It's then that he notices the assortment of colored flower petals littering the floor, along with various candles lit up around the apartment. ''Steve...what's all this?''

''Uh...'' Steve rubs at his nape, the embarrassment on his face adorable. ''We're hitting our ninth month together soon and...well, I know it's not until next week, but I wanted to do something memorable. And also to thank you for being so patient about this whole thing. I've planned something special for the actual day, so consider this as an early celebration.''

It's moments like these that leaves Peter completely completely speechless at times; the amount of love and affection that Steve genuinely holds for him. The older male has always been a romantic, not one to shy away from being honest with Peter about how he feels, but...it's ridiculously touching too. Peter's  _almost_ regretful that he's about to turn Steve's life upside down with what he's planned, but it's something that needs to be done.

''You're a sap. And I love it.'' Peter kisses him soundly on the lips, pulling away a broad smile. ''Also, I love you. So fucking much. If you ruin this moment by saying 'language', I'm not going to suck you off for a week. Try me.''

Steve laughs out loud, lightly tweaking him on the nose, ''Fine. And I love you too, doll. I'm going to talk to her tonight, so...I hope you're alright with me sharing your bed for the next couple of weeks until I find a new place for myself.''

Peter reaches for both of Steve's hands, squeezing it comfortingly, ''If you're having second thoughts-''

''Not one.'' Steve reaffirms, cutting off whatever it is that Peter wants to say. ''We've had this conversation before, baby. I know what I want. So. Can I tempt you with some breakfast?''

''I'm disappointed that you didn't suggest that we should have hot monthsary sex first. That's totally a thing, right?''

There's not much time left until Dana makes the trip home when she arrives at work only to experience a 'plumbing problem' and that the daycare's going to be closed for a few days for maintenance works, so Peter's got to work fast. It doesn't take much effort to tempt Steve into bringing him up to the bedroom, both of them getting distracted along the way with heated kisses and groping hands, barely making it inside.

''Is it alright if I pick something of hers to wear, daddy?''

It's become one of their favorite games to play; Peter picking out something of Dana's to wear and both of them indulging in the illicit fantasy that they're father and son engaging in a taboo relationship. 

''You don't have to ask, baby.'' Steve makes himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his palms. ''Go ahead and put on something pretty for daddy.''

Unlike Peter, Dana's choices in everyday clothes and lingerie are limited. After a few minutes of going through his options, Peter finds treasure in a lilac and black [babydoll](https://www.yandy.com/Soft-Lilac-and-Black-Babydoll-Set.php) set, holding it up against his body. ''How about this, daddy?''

''It's perfect. Bought that for her for our second year anniversary. She only wore it once. Said it was too skimpy.'' Steve's already slowly palming his cock through his sweatpants, clearly on board with the idea of Peter wearing it. 

As bad as Steve's got it for Peter, the younger male feels the exact way about his partner. There was just something flattering and arousing about having a man like Steve lusting after him. The way in which Steve's cock fattens up when Peter addresses, delicately slipping on the skimpy fabric and adjusting the straps over his shoulders. It hangs loose around his frame, considering his lack of breasts, but that still doesn't stop Steve from gazing at him like he's a fucking  _treat_.

''I think it looks better on me than it does on mommy.''

''Yeah. It does.'' Steve exhales, pulling Peter close by the hips before latching his lips to the boy's nipple through the lacy fabric.

Even before pregnancy, Peter's nipples has always been one of his sensitive spots, so he loves it when Steve pays them some extra attention; sucking and toying with them until they're completely puffy and pink, glistening with saliva. Peter's not sure if it's the hormones, but his nipples are even more sensitive these days, so much to that he can orgasm from having them played with.

''You're already so wet between your legs, sweetheart.'' Peter's breath hitches when Steve cups his barely pussy, thumbing gently at his clit until he's even more slick between his thighs. ''You love it when daddy plays with you like this, don't you?''

Peter nods, spreading his legs a little wider, ''Yes, daddy. It feels real good when you touch my pussy.'' He bends down, nimble fingers working on pulling down Steve's sweatpants, salivating at the way the male's fat cock hangs heavy between Steve's muscled thighs. ''I...I know we shouldn't do this, but I like how daddy's cock feels in me too.'' As gracefully as possible, Peter seats himself in Steve's lap, ''Want you to fuck me, daddy. Have your cock deep inside my cunt, stretching me open until I can feel you in my belly.'' The boy whispers, trailing kisses over the curve of Steve's jaw, breathing in the white musk-like scent of his cologne. ''I love the way your cock throbs in me, pumping all your come into me until there's so, so  _much_ that it drips back out.'' Steve's already breathing raggedly, lips far too warm against the boy's skin. ''It's you, daddy. You're the one that knocked me up. You didn't want to get mommy pregnant because you wanted  _me_ to carry your baby instead.''

Steve's already oozing a generous amount of pre-cum, making it easy enough for him to slide his cock into Peter's tight opening as soon as the boy gets on his hands and knees. Peter  _lives_ for getting fucked doggy style; the sharp sting that he feels when Steve pulls at his hair, thrusting powerfully into him until Peter slides forward a couple of inches, only to be pulled back onto the older male's cock as the male holds his hips in a brutal grip.

''You're the sweetest thing for me, doll. No one else compares.'' Peter barely registers the words being murmured into his ear, gaze trained on the door, feeling like his heart's in his his throat instead.  _Any minute now._ His palms are clammy from gripping at the sheets, knuckles white with the attempt of not sliding off the bed from Steve's forceful thrusts. ''Love how your tiny pussy gets so fucking wet for me, like it's milking me-'' Steve pulls him upright by the shoulders, securing an arm around Peter's waist as he holds him up, both of them exchanging sloppy kisses. ''You were made for me, baby boy. No one else gets to have you like I do. And when they find out you spread your legs open for your daddy and let him breed you, they're going to know just how much you love having your daddy fuck you.''

The words spill over Peter like molten heat. He distracts Steve with another lewd kiss, both of them making enough noise to block out whatever sounds there might be, especially with the annoying way in which the bed's squeaking with each movement.

''Own me, Steve.  _Please._ Make me yours.''

The indulgent smile that Peter receives in response completely floors him, so much so that it feels like his very heart might just explode from it.

''I love you.'' The words come out choked, full of emotions.

''Love you too, babydoll.'' Steve rests his palm against Peter's belly, pushing his cock in so deep that the boy feels almost breathless from it. ''Always.''

Being fucked and held by Steve is exactly how Peter planned for Dana to find them, and that's exactly what she sees when she pushed the bedroom door open. Her husband screwing a boy who looked far too young, adorned in  _her_ clothes, both of them so lost in each other that they barely notice her. But Peter does. Smug satisfaction courses through Peter's entire being the moment their gazes meet, holding it so that she can read the look on his face:  _Look at me. I'm the one who ruined it all._

Peter sees it all; disbelief, sheer disappointment and finally, a crushing sadness that's going to have Peter on a high for as long as he lives. For a split second, Peter allows a triumphant smile to grace his lips.

Victory through underhanded means truly is the sweetest.

He'll have time to gloat later. Behind Peter, Steve finally notices her presence. There's really not much you can say when you're naked with your cock deep in someone that's twenty years younger than you are. Peter slips into character, immediately scrambling for something to cover himself up with, throwing a panicked look over his shoulder at Steve.

''You. Get out.'' Dana says it so quietly that Peter almost doesn't hear her the first time. She screams it the second time round, ''GET OUT!''.

When Peter doesn't move, she stalks towards them, yanking at Peter's wrist in an attempt to haul him off the bed. But Steve intercepts just as quickly, forcefully prying her fingers off the boy's wrist, pinning her with a threatening stare that sends a delighted thrill down Peter's spine, ''Don't touch him.'' To Peter, he adds in, ''Pete, I'm going to need you to get dressed and leave, alright? I'll talk to you later, I promise.''

''I-'' Peter's gaze darts from Steve to Dana like that of a panicked lamb. ''O...okay.''

 _''Trust me.''_ Steve mouths at him.

Trying to seem worried can be quite a challenge when all you want to do is to burst into laughter, but Peter manages until he's downstairs in the living room, pulling on his clothes in record speed. Once he's outside, he lets a giggle slip out.

_I did it._

By the time he's a fair distance away, he's grinning so widely that his jaw's starting to ache, earning him some weird looks. To think that he, Peter Parker, had actually pulled off the grandest scheme of his entire life. Alright, maybe that was a tad too dramatic, but whatever.

_Eat your heart out, Dana Rogers._

Well, not anymore in time to come.

x.x.x

''Our wedding anniversary was last month, but you said you had to be out of town for work. We didn't even celebrate. But  _this-_ '' Dana gestures to the flower petals and the candles. ''I came home and thought that this was your attempt at trying to be romantic, but-'' Her voice trembles as she struggles to keep her cool. ''How long, Steve?''

Her tone's taut with fury, obvious disgust and betrayal etched on her features. Steve finds himself  _really_ looking at her for the first time in months, wondering what exactly it was about her that had made him fall out of love.

''I want an answer, Steve. How fucking long has this been going on?''

''Close to a year.''

''All those times you told me that you had to stay late nights at the gym, being out of town for business...you've been with him all these while?'' Dana whispers, her eyes begging for Steve to tell her that it's not what she thinks it is. That she's got it all  _wrong._ ''While I was  _struggling_ to conceive?'''

''You already know the answer, Dana. Me saying it isn't going to change anything.''

''...do you even hear  _yourself_? You were fucking some boy in the bed that we sleep in! You could at least act a little remorseful, Steve.''

''I'm not going to apologize for something I don't regret, Dana. This wasn't how I planned on telling you, but since you've already found out: I want a divorce.''

''...you can't be serious. Steve, do you- what are you saying?''

''You heard me.'' Steve maintains eye contact with her, repeating the word once more. ''I want a divorce, Dana. This marriage isn't working out for me anymore. I'm exhausted of maintaining this facade.''

Dana finally breaks down, tears spilling now that she's allowing her emotions to get the better of her, ''What did I do so wrong that you're doing this to me, Steve? To come home to my  _husband_ having sex with a boy young enough to be his son? We've been married for more ten years. You can't tell me that this marriage means nothing to you! For some slut-''

'' _Don't_. Leave him out of this.''

''You're awfully protective over someone you've been sleeping with for nine months.''

''It's enough time for me to realize a few things. I cheated on you because I  _wanted_ to, Dana. There was no wrong on your part. You've been a great wife. But I did it because I wanted to. Peter didn't force me into it. Every single second I spent with him made me realize that I was never really...happy. That's it. That's my honest answer. I don't want to be suck in a marriage that doesn't bring me any joy anymore.''

Steve's aware that his words are going to cut deep, but he's not going to sugarcoat anything or take the coward's way out. He had thought that he would feel at least a little bit of remorse for being so cruel, but there's none. All he can think of is to do what's right for Peter and their child.

''That's it? That's all you're going to say?''

''I'm not apologetic because I don't regret it.'' There's nothing else that Steve wishes to say, so he simply ends it with a, ''I've hired a lawyer, so he'll be in touch with you with the documents. I think it's best that you start finding a place soon.''

''...you can't be serious, Steve. You can't  _leave_ me. We've had so many great years together. If this is because I didn't want a child, I'm  _trying_ now-'' She clutches at his shoulders, openly crying as the magnitude of the situation finally sinks in. ''Please, just don't leave me. We can talk this out-''

''Dana.'' Steve holds her by the shoulders, forcing some distance between them. ''You don't get it, do you? I  _don't_ love you. Nothing's going to change, because I've long made up my mind. You need to understand that.''

While Steve wishes that this conversation could have gone differently, he cant help but to feel relieved by the fact that Dana had walked in on them and seen it for herself. Cruel? Maybe. Steve finds that he doesn't really care anymore. Not when he knows he's coming out of this with Peter and their child.

x.x.x

Perhaps rubbing one's eyes after cutting a piece of onion isn't the best of ideas, but Peter needs the whole teary-eyed look, alright? They're completely stinging at the very moment, tears welling up just in time when Steve turns up at his apartment.

''Pete? Doll, why are you crying?''

''I- oh god, it's stupid.'' Peter turns away, hastily wiping away the 'tears' with the back of his hands. A second later, Steve's wrapping him up in a hug from the back, pressing kisses against his temple. ''I'm so sorry. I was so worried that you wouldn't come back and that you'd change your mind.'' _Fucking onions. I should have just used fucking eye drops. For fuck's sake._

''Pete. Baby.'' Steve turns him around so that they're facing each other. ''What are you apologizing for, sweetheart? It's not your fault in any way. It was just bad timing, but it also gave me a chance to break the news to her. You didn't know that she was going to come back early and catch us together.''

''I know, but-'' Peter gnaws at his bottom lip, adding a few sniffles for good measure. ''-I'm still sorry.''

''Come on, doll, you know I can't deal with you looking at me with those teary eyes. Besides, remember what the gynae said?''

''...the stress isn't good for the baby?'' Peter answers in a small voice, allowing a hiccup to slip through.

''It's not good for you _and_ the baby.'' Steve thumbs away the tears and kisses him on the forehead. ''Everything's going to be fine, doll. You don't need to worry about anything.''

Putting on an act is exhausting, so Peter's grateful when Steve runs him a warm bath and throws in his favorite cherry blossom bath bomb that turns the water a pink hue. There's a mug of apricot tea sitting at the edge when he climbs in, and dinner waiting when Peter emerges from the bathroom forty-five minutes later.

''Feeling better?'' 

''Much.'' Peter tiptoes, lightly touching his lips to Steve's. ''Love you so much, Steve. I can't- sometimes I feel like it's so overwhelming, the things that you're willing to do for me. It's terrifying too, because a part of me feels like...I've completely ruined your life.''

''You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long while, Peter. You need to understand that I don't have any regrets whatsoever.''

''I know. I'm not doubting you. It just feels too good to be true sometimes.'' And because there's a cause for celebration, Peter tugs at the strings of his maroon bathrobe, slipping it off his shoulders and showing off the [set](https://www.yandy.com/Cotton-Candy-Cami-Set.php) that he had purchased online on a whim a couple of weeks ago. ''I'm...uh, not sure if you're still in the mood after what happened, but I'd really love it if we could continue where we left off. But I mean, it's really fine if you don't want to-''

''Baby, one day, you're going to drive me to an early death. Never not in the mood when it comes to you, sweetheart.''

''Mm, you're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it.''

x.x.x

 

 


	13. Fun & Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Why him? You're so young. You could have anyone. There's a lot more guys out there. Why Steve?'' Her voice cracks, the desperation and despair that she's feeling seeping through. ''We've been married for ten over years....and he's all that I have.''
> 
> It's possible that Peter feels bad for her.
> 
> Wait. No, he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so,so much fun writing this chapter. The vindictive bitch in me is so pleased with myself with how this turned out. I hope you guys reading this will feel the same way too! Heh, do kindly leave me comments for they will be much appreciated :3

Peter's no damsel in distress. He's self-sufficient in a lot of ways, and pretty damn knowledgeable for someone his age. While Tony may have provided him with a sheltered life, the male has also drilled in the fact that knowledge is power. Peter's more than capable of being independent, but he's also smart enough to  _pretend_ that he needs someone to depend on. 

Enter Steve.

He's an open-minded individual, but Steve's also traditional in some ways. Very 'alpha' in the sense that he naturally exudes dominance, effortlessly taking charge in most situations. It's also no surprise that he's also very protective of those that are close to him. So, yeah, they're pretty much a match made in...well, Peter doesn't exactly believe in the notion of Heaven or Hell, so he'll just say that they're fucking perfect for each other.

Victory is more or less secured in the bag, but Peter's not done having his fun yet. Having Dayna find out about her husband's affair? Simply the very tip of the iceberg. Humans are known to be very predictable, so Peter's quite confident that she's going to track him down for a one-to-one confrontation sooner or later. Frankly, everything's falling into place so perfectly that it's almost lost its challenge. Still, it's keeping Peter very entertained, thank you very much.

Dayna's going to want to talk to him without Steve around, obviously. It's also no secret where Steve's currently residing at considering that he hasn't been back to his own place in a week. So, it doesn't come as much of a surprise when Peter's source drops him a message that he's going to receive a visit from an irate woman very, very soon. 

He's looking forward to it.

''I'll pick you up later for the gynae appointment later. Are you sure you don't need me to take the whole day off?''

Steve could be such a worrier sometimes. ''Yes, I'm sure. You already kept me company yesterday, which you didn't have to. Morning sickness is common in pregnant people, you know. And so is a lack of appetite.'' Which genuinely sucks, because there's some foods which he used to enjoy that makes him nauseous now.

Not to mention that Steve is completely strict about him cutting down on caffeine and alcohol. But Steve's been so helpful by helping Peter prep his meals as well, making sure that he gets enough nutrients to keep his strength up and also for the development of the fetus.

The older male doesn't seem convinced, but he's also aware that there's a lot of work to be done at the gym. ''Alright, but call me if you need anything.'' He kisses Peter on the forehead and on the nose, the boy almost caving in and asking Steve to stay instead.

But, there's work to be done.

''I will. Now, stop fussing.

''Don't carry anything heavy. Also, be careful when you're in the shower. And don't forget to take your vitamins-''

Playfully, Peter begins to push Steve out of the door, but he can't deny that he's touched at how attentive the other is. ''Out, out, out.''

''Love you, doll.''

''Love you too, Steve.''

Once the other leaves, Peter gets to 'work'.

It's crucial that Dayna sees traces of Steve around. He drapes the male's leather jacket over the armrest of the couch, then retrieves one of Steve's pullovers from the wardrobe so that he can messily drape it over the back of the dining chair. A few days ago, Peter had used the excuse of 'decorating' to print out some of their pictures and placing them in frames so that he could placed them around the apartment. One on the coffee table, another on the kitchen counter top and another strategically placed on the mini bookshelf in the living room.

Peter's on a roll here.

He's enjoying a bowl of banana oatmeal and having a three way Skype conversation with Ned and MJ when there's a sharp knock on the door.  _Showtime._ Peter sticks another spoonful of thick oatmeal into his mouth and mumbles a hurried goodbye, promising his friends that he'd call them back later. 

Is it purely coincidence that Peter's wearing one of Steve's rugby jersey from his college days? The one that's definitely two sizes too large for his smaller frame, showing off the hickeys adorning his neck?

As predicted, there she is standing on his doorstep.

Dayna certainly looks the part of a jilted wife. She looks as if she hadn't managed to get any sleep in days, making her seem older than her actual age. Her lips are pursed in determination, though Peter can see her false bravado falling apart at the seams when she realizes that he's wearing something that Steve owns.

''Is Steve in?''

''Cut the crap, Dayna. You know what his schedule's like, or you wouldn't have looked for me at this timing.''

''It's you that I want to talk to.'' She continues brusquely. 

Wordlessly, Peter steps aside to allow her entry, inwardly gloating when he notices her surveying the space. Dayna spots the leather jacket, along with Steve's usual duffel bag neatly placed next to the couch, the photos. It simply cements the fact that all of this is very  _real_. 

''I want you to leave him.''

''I'm afraid that's out of the question.''

''Why him? You're so  _young._ You could have anyone. There's a lot more guys out there. Why Steve?'' Her voice cracks, the desperation and despair that she's feeling seeping through. ''We've been married for ten over years....and he's all that I have.''

It's possible that Peter feels bad for her.

Wait. No, he doesn't.

''Ten years mean nothing if he no longer feels anything for you. Sure, you're right about me being young, but it's Steve that  _I_ want. Are you seriously going to delude yourself that there's a possibility of him going back to you?''

''Because he's not that sort of person. He slipped up this one time and I'm-''

With a sigh, Peter pointedly rolls his eyes, ''Dayna. Denial isn't a pretty look on you. All those times he told you that he was working late? Trust me, you were the last thing on his mind which he was fucking me, telling me how I'm so much  _better_ than you are-'' Peter goads, wanting his words to cut deep. ''...how much he loves me and that he's going o leave you so that we can finally be together. Do you think your husband gives a shit about you when he's too busy fucking me on the very bed that you two sleep in?''

The slap that lands on his right cheek catches Peter off guard, but it's exactly what he hoped Dayna would do. That she would get physical with him.

''You're lying.''

Peter's cheek throbs from the sting of the slap, but there's more damage that needs to be inflicted. ''Where do you think Steve was on the night of your wedding anniversary? He booked us a fancy room at  _The Royale_ \- yes, sounds familiar, doesn't it? You two used to go there every year to celebrate ever since you got married. Quite a view from the honeymoon suite.''

Truly, it had been quite the romantic night for Steve and Peter. A dinner reservation at the lavish restaurant situated on the fortieth floor; both of them indulging in far too much wine, which had led to raunchy sex which might or might not have involved Steve licking more wine off him and fucking Peter with the tip of a wine bottle while filming the entire encounter.

That's a story for another time.

''You're lying!' This time round, Dayna screams the words. ''You knew he was married. This wouldn't have happened if-''

''Oh, honey.'' Peter sighs pitifully. ''Cheating's a two-way street. Call me whatever you want. Shameless whore? Sure. A slut? Steve loves calling me that when I'm sucking him off. The fact is: Your husband  _wants_ me. And I'll tell you this - he's never going to go back to you. He's  _mine_ now, so you can fuck right off.''

Peter must have pushed the right buttons, because Dayna suddenly lunges towards Peter and starts  _clawing_ at him like a rabid animal. His first instinct is to shield his belly, and it does hurt like a fucking bitch when she digs her fingernails into his arms, hard enough to leave bloody marks. But he doesn't retaliate because  _this_ is part of the plan; to have her injure him until the marks are visible enough. 

He accidentally knocks against the lamp, the object falling to the floor with a loud crashing sound before the side table tips over as well. Peter's lucky in the sense that his next door neighbor must have overheard the commotion, because she starts banging on the front door, asking if everything's alright. That seems to pull Dayna out of her frenzied rage, a panicked look settling in when she realizes the bloody scratch marks on his arms and the shards of broken glass on the floor. It's not quite the dramatic end that Peter was hoping for, but it's still perfect. 

Peter's bleeding a little from the scratches, and there's a bruise on his left wrist where she had gripped it during the tussle. Dayna leaves in a haste, and Peter's neighbor rushes in, brows furrowing in concern at the state of the mess.

''Shit, kid. Do you need me to call the cops?''

''No. No, don't-...don't call the cops. Can you, um-'' Peter exhales shakily, lowering himself into a vacant dining chair. ''Can you please help me call my partner?''

x.x.x

Steve had barely been able to make out what Peter was saying through his sniffers, but the moment he hears  _her_ name, he's out of the gym and making his way home. He finds Peter curled up on the sofa; one side of his cheek swollen, angry-like scratches on his arms and a purpling bruise on his wrist. The boy's eyes are red-rimmed, tears spilling the moment he catches sight of Steve. Immediately, the older male goes over to wrap him up in a hug, heart aching at the abuse that Dayna had put Peter through.

''Baby, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone.''

Peter hides his face in the crook of Steve's neck, clinging onto him as if he was just offered a lifeline. ''It's not your fault, Steve. I thought-'' He patiently waits for Peter to get the words out through his heard. ''...she said she wanted to talk. And I felt bad for her. I didn't think she'd-'' It takes a moment for the boy to compose himself, shoulders shuddering. ''I was so terrified when she started hitting me.'' Peter pulls away, cheeks splotchy. ''I don't know what would have happened if the lady next door hadn't overheard the commotion.'' Trembling hands come to cup his belly, and Steve's blood runs cold at the thought of what could have gone wrong.

Peter could have been seriously hurt, along with their child. He's seized with rage all of a sudden, which says a lot considering that Steve's calm and rational most of the time.

''God...Peter. I didn't think she would.'' Regret replaces anger because in a way, Steve was the one who had placed Peter in such a situation.

''Why are you apologizing?'' Peter pulls Steve to sit down next to him on the sofa, properly facing him. ''I can't blame her either. She reacted like how anyone else would.''

''But that doesn't give her an excuse to _hurt_ you. I can't just let this go, Pete.''

''She's suffering enough as it is, Steve.''

''And you're not? Baby, you should know by now just how important you are to me.'' Christ, Peter was just too kind for this world. ''I'm going to talk to her. Tell her to stay away from you or I'll get the authorities involved.''

Peter cracks a watery smile at that, ''I don't think the cops are going to care much after they find out that I pretty much wrecked your marriage.''

''C'mere, baby.'' Steve holds his arms out and Peter scoots closer, snuggling against him. ''I'm sorry you had to go through that.''

''...m' just glad the baby and I are alright.''

Later on during the scheduled gynae appointment, they're both immensely relieved to find that the fetus is safe and healthy. At the end of it, Peter's whisked away by NJ and Med to do some much-needed baby shopping, and Steve thinks it's great that they're around to distract Peter from thinking too much about what had happened. It also leaves him some free time to go and speak to Dayna.

Clearly, Dayna's having a rough time judging by how unkempt and haggard she looks. Yet, Steve no longer has it in him to feel any sort of sympathy for her.

Steve shuts the door behind him with more force than necessary, ''Stay away from Peter. Take your anger out on me, but  _don't_ come anywhere near him.''

''Don't you think you  _owe_ me an apology, Steve? You haven't been home in a week, didn't answer any of my calls and now you're _threatening_ me? '' She grabs a piece of paper from the dining table and thrusts it at him. ''The night of our wedding anniversary. You told me you were on urgent business. Your credit card statement shows otherwise. You were  _there_ , fucking your shameless slut while I was crying my eyes out at home after another failed pregnancy test-''

''Don't call him that.'' In a fit of rage, Steve grabs her by the wrists, tightening his iron grip around it until she cries out, ''I'm warning you, Dayna. If something happens to him or the baby, I'm not going to letting you off with just a warning.''

''...baby? Are you...he's _pregnant_ with your child?

Steve hadn't planned on revealing that little bit of news, but it's a bit too late to be worried about that now. Dayna grabs him by the lapels of his jacket, ''Tell me it's _not_ true, Steve. Why would you...when I've been trying so hard for us. Is that why you're leaving me? Because I can't give you the child that you want?''

''It doesn't matter anymore, Dayna. None of it does.'' Dayna finally releases her grip on his jacket, stumbling away in resignation. ''The divorce papers should be reaching you soon. I suggest that you don't make it difficult for yourself.''

x.x.x

 

 


End file.
